The long lost Prince of Camelot
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if Uther had not banned magic? What if Ygraine had given birth to twins and one had magic? What will the king and his twin brother Balinor do when the Prince who had magic is threatened? I wonder how these questions will be answered I hope you enjoy this please review
1. Chapter 1

_**What would happen if Merlin and Arthur were brothers, what would happen if Uther never banned magic, and what would happen when Uther had to send his second son away to protect him from someone who wants to use him? Lets see how this will all play out. please review**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Uther Pendragon was pacing up and down a small expanse of the hall agitatedly. His wife Ygraine had been in labor for a few hours. His twin brother

Balinor was sitting in a chair by the door watching Uther for a good few minutes before he said "Uther calm down we don't even know if it is going to be

Ygraine who is taken and if she is you will need to be strong for your child that is what she would want. One way or another I will always be here brother

we will get through this together as we always have and I am sure that the old religion will at least give you the chance to say goodbye." Uther stopped

and looked at his brother "I know I just don't want to lose her but if she does die then at least I still have you and my child."

Right as the words left his mouth the wails of an infant were heard in the room while the midwife yelled "It is a boy, it is a son milady." Uther let out a sigh

of relief but then Ygraine screamed again and the midwife yelled "Get some more cloth she is having twins." Uther's eyes got big as he gasped "Twins that

complicates things."

For the next hour Uther paced again until his second child took its first breath. "It is another boy milady, by the gods!" she said the last three words with

surprise was there something wrong with his second son? Was he ok? Just then Balinor pitched forward in his chair holding his chest as if his heart had

seized. Uther's face fell thinking that his brother's life was being taken but Balinor saw the look on his brothers face and shook his head "No Uther that is

not why, The magic of the earth jolted when your second son took his first breath and it is more powerful than anything I ever felt before, like the earth

herself was rejoicing at the birth of your son. which can only mean that he has magic but a jolt like that means he will be very powerful I'll have to do some

research on it." Uther nodded as the midwife came out of the room and bowed to him then said "Your sons are fine sire but the queen fades you know what

the laws of magic are a life for a life but I did not choose this. Ygraine came to me after you left for a few hours and commanded me to take her life in

exchange for your child. I did not expect twins but it has not upset the balance but Ygraine will die I have no way of stopping it. the old religion is keeping

her alive lone enough for you to say goodbye. I am sorry sire." Tears escaped the kings eyes but he said "It is not your fault Nimueh thank you for doing

what you could. Can I see her." Nimueh bowed and let Uther and Balinor into the room.

Uther and Ygraine talked a few minutes they decided on naming their sons Arthur and Merlin. With a last I love you the queen of Camelot died and the

princes of Camelot where born.

Balinor took both boys and Uther to Uther's chambers a few hours later after King Uther had felt he had stayed long enough crying and now had to attend

to his sons.

Uther found out later that night that it was Merlin who had magic but Arthur did not. Uther knew he had sorcerers in his family line Balinor was living proof

of that but Ygraine had had sorcerers on her side of the family too.

Uther and Balinor were sitting in their sitting chairs in Uther's chambers. Uther held his sons while he and Balinor talked about how they were going to tell

the people the back noose but in early morning the doors to Uther's chambers where blasted open with magic and a woman stood in the door. She looked

at Merlin and a manic glee spread across her face as if she had found he pray.

Uther yelled "What do you want1" and Balinor took a protective post in front of his brother and two nephews. "I only want the boy he is so powerful and I

want him." the sorcerer cackled evilly Uther instinctively tightened his hold on his children and was about to say something but Balinor beat him to it "If

you want him you are going to have to go through me and a couple dragons and Uther . Leave the boy be." The sorceress snarled but said "Fine, have it

your way for now but I will take him sooner or later his power will be mine." and in a gust of wind she was gone.

Balinor turned his brother as Uther asked him what to do and there was only one thing they could do "Uther we need to hid him he must not know who he

is till the time is right he must not even know that he is a prince. I'll hid him I will keep him with me and I will train him as he would have gotten trained

her and I will train him how to use him magic. We both know that if he stays here that sorceresses will find him and take him." Uther's tears were falling

freely now but he knew that Balinor was right. He handed the younger of the twins to Balinor and said "Just make sure he is safe and that he knows I love

him." Balinor nodded and he left with the younger of the two princes not to return till be boy came of age.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_(18 years later.)_**

Balinor watched as Merlin worked in the fields of Ealdor knowing that is was time to tell his nephew who he really was and it was also time to go home he

just did not know where to begin but it had to be done today because tomorrow was Merlin and Arthur's eighteenth birthday and he wanted to reunite their

family tomorrow if possible.

"Your thinking of telling him aren't you is it really time?" Balinor looked to his wife Hunith and replied "Yes it is time to tell Merlin and I want to leave maybe

ten minutes after that so we can get to Camelot in the early morning before the sun rises. I do not want to take the chance of anyone knowing about us

until we see Uther and Arthur first. I want the boys to meet and for Merlin to meet his father. I want their eighteenth birthday one to be remembered the

one that brought our family back together." Balinor returned his gaze to Merlin then down at his feet.

Hunith placed a comforting hand on his arm and said "I'll go and get Merlin you get what we need ready and once you tell him we'll go." They shared a

brief kiss and then Hunith started towards Merlin who was out in the fields at the end of the far side of the village. Balinor used a spell to pack what they

would need quickly and efficiently which was finished in about one minute. Then Balinor went to a loose floorboard that he had a hidden compartment

under it and pulled it loose.

Balinor pulled out the regal clothing he had been able to bring along with him from Camelot all those years ago it would be good to be in his old clothes

again. Balinor pulled the garments out and changed quickly and right as he finished fastening the buckle of the red clock with the Pendragon crest

embroidered in gold on it Merlin walked in.

"Uncle what are you doing don't you know it would be treason if you were caught wearing that peasants aren't suppose to wear that kind of stuff." Merlin

said with utter horror at what Balinor was doing but Balinor knew it was time. "That would be true if you and I had actually been born peasants." Merlin

looked absolutely confused but Balinor continued "You and I were not born peasants Merlin your Aunt Hunith was but when she married me he status

became that of a noble woman. Do you remember all of what I told you over the years about Uther and his son Arthur?" "Yes, from what you have said the

queen died giving birth to Arthur and Uther was distraught he grieved for a few days but then he stared to look towards the future for his son Arthur and he

found his purpose again. He is a good King from what I have heard from others and yourself. Arthur is very much the same as Uther just he is a little

arrogant and a bit of Prat but overall a good man. But what does any of this have to do with you or me for that matter." Merlin replied Pride coloring his

tone when he talked about his hero's which please Balinor greatly but he sighed and said "There was a part of the story I left out that you need to here and

it will help you understand how you and I are involved and what this has to do with you." Balinor paused then began his narrative of the true events of the

night Ygraine died "The night queen Ygraine died she did not just give birth to one son she gave birth to twins. The younger of the twins had magic he was

a warlock he had magic the moment he was born the druids believe the second twin is Emrys and that Arthur the elder twin is the once and future king.

Killgarra confirmed my suspicions that it was true years ago. For about four hours after Ygraine died the Kings twin was with him talking about how best to

tell the people about the queens passing but they had moved on to the subject of the twin princes the king was holding in his arms one with magic one

without. A sorcerer who had felt the jolt in the magic of the earth when the boy was born knew how powerful the boy would become and used magic to get

into Uther's chambers where the royal family was at the time. She demanded that she take the youngest twin so that she could rise and train him then use

him as a weapon only loyal to her. Uther's brother who also possessed magic and was a dragon lord because the gift passed down to him rather than Uther

because that is how they wanted it told the sorcerer that if she wanted the prince that she would have to get through the brother and the father plus a slew

of dragons and knights to get the boy. She relented but before she left she vowed that she would catch them off guard then take the boy for herself and

then she left. The king and his brother bother knew that the one prince would not be safe in Camelot so the King asked his brother to take his youngest of

his two twin sons and hid him where the witch would never think of looking and for the brother to watch over him to keep him safe. The brother took him

here to Ealdor and raised him as a peasant but at the same time gave him the same education that the prince would have received had he lived in Camelot

and taught him how to control his magic so that when the time did come for them to return home the boy would be well prepared. No one in Ealdor except

the brother and the peasant woman he married knew anything about who the boy truly was." Balinor finished his narration hoping that Merlin could figure it

out from there though he knew that even for Merlin who had a very intellectual mind and was good as solving things like this knew that Merlin would never

figure this out without help but he waited silently to see how Merlin reacted to the story first "You mean there is another Prince of Camelot hidden here in

Ealdor as well as the kings long lost brother do I know them have I seen them around?" Merlin asked excitedly making Balinor chuckle a little but sobered

up immediately knowing this was going to be a bombshell on Merlin "Merlin you don't just know the prince or the kings brother for the kings brother sits

right here in front of you, and you my boy are the long lost prince of Camelot and you are of age now and as I promised your father King Uther I would

return with you at that time."

Merlin was stunned into silence and that was no easy feat. He opened and closed his mouth a few times his throat suddenly dry but he found his voice "I'm

a-a prince of Camelot that explains some things like why you taught me in diplomacy, tried to teach me how to fight with a sword that you gave up on

because I was too clumsy, and that why- by the gods I'm a bloody prince. That is a lot to take in one day. When are we leaving?" Merlin was taking it

rather well considering what had just been dumped on him but then again that was how Balinor and Uther themselves were calm and collected until they

were alone then all hell broke loose when they were alone.

"I want to leave right away I already have the horses saddled and ready. I plan to ride though the night if we are lucky we will reach Camelot before

sunrise and if I know my brother he will still be awake presiding over a mountain of paperwork. But when we get close to the city I want you to put on the

cloak I have in your saddlebags I don't want to take a chance of anyone recognizing me and by extension you before we talk to Uther and Arthur alone so

we should go." Merlin just nodded as he followed his uncle from the house he had always called home with his Aunt by his side with a comforting arm

wrapped around him as they made their way to the stables where their horses where kept. Merlin had gotten his bay mare Milly when he was about six

years old and Milly had only been a filly, he had trained her himself with Balinor's help of course and now Milly was the most tame gentle mare unless you

give her reason not to be. Merlin smiled at seeing her he jumped on to her effortlessly he was a very skilled rider and Milly would only allow him to ride her

unless he was on her with someone he permitted. Balinor jumped on his old war horse that he had had since before Merlin could remember with Hunith

sitting behind him.

Soon they were off towards Camelot where a whole new adventure would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was three hours after midnight when Balinor, Merlin and Hunith broke through the trees surrounding Camelot. Merlin sucked in a sharp break of awe as he started to ask

"It this- it this?" Balinor nodded and said "Yes Merlin this is Camelot, this is home." as Balinor took in the sight of his former home memories washed over him like a flood

ones from his childhood with Uther where they would be causing mischief in the lower town then being dragged back by the Knights to be punished by their father, then

Uther being crowned king, Ygraine marrying Uther, Arthur and Merlin being born, his forced leave. This was the place he was born where Merlin was born. This was where

Merlin's and his future rested where belonged. Balinor closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the crisp night air savoring the scent of the forest he had missed for so

long along with the smells from the lower town that wafted towards them. After a few long minutes he turned to Merlin after putting the hood of his cloak up and it cast his

face into shadow so that no one would know who he was unless he pulled the hood down. "Merlin pull the hood of your cloak up and do not take it down unless I say you can

do you understand." Merlin nodded doing what he was told. Once Merlin's face was completely covered in shadow like his uncles they all started forward. It took them a few

minutes to reach the courtyard and when they did Merlin looked around in wonder at the magnificent castle and courtyard before them. He swung of his horse the same time

his uncle did and followed his and his Aunt towards the two guards posted outside the citadel one looked to be about ten years Merlin's senior and he was a Knight. When

they got close he stopped them and said "What are you doing here? What do you want?" Balinor stood straight betraying what his status was compared to the knight and said

"All of us wish to see the king in privet now Sir Leon." the Knight Sir Leon looked a little outraged as he said "How do you know me? Who are you to demand such things you

have no right?" Balinor's voice got deadly quiet and threatening as he said "I have every right I am a noble of Camelot and the king knows me personally. As for how I know

you, you were training still to be a knight when I left. When you inform the king that I am here to see him tell him this he will know what I am talking about tell him that the

Eagle and the falcon have returned home and see what he says now go and see if he will see us and I guarantee you it will be a yes." Sir Leon glared but was also confused

by the words he was to relay but said he would and left to go and inform the king of his visitors. "The Eagle and the Falcon what does that mean uncle?" Merlin asked

confused about the exchange "The Eagle is what your father used to call me because I had a fascination with them, the falcon means you because there is a falcon that is

called a Merlin, you were so named because when you were born your eyes where burning gold from the magic you have then they faded to your icy blue eyes and when you

use magic they swirl with gold again. The Merlin Falcon has gold eyes so it seemed to fit. That was the code that your father and I worked out before I fled with you so that

when I came back he would know that it was me and I had you with me and so we could mess with the knights we always had fun doing that. Now all we can do is weight."

Balinor noticed Merlin's hands were shaking out of fear and anticipation of meeting his brother and father for the first time. Balinor put a reassuring hand on his nephews

shoulder and squeezed it genteelly as he said "Merlin I know you are a little nervous maybe even frightened at the prospect of meeting your father and brother for the first

time you have every right to be you never grew up with either of them only storied of them. You do not have to worry though your father loved you from the moment you

were born and your brother will love you just the same once you and him get to know each other a little bit you'll have a bond there and soon enough it will be a strong as

Uther's and mine and nothing not distance nor the passage of time will ever get rid of it. So just relax everything will be Alright."

* * *

Uther was in his chambers pouring over everything that was still being done for Arthur's anniversary as well as other things that were going on in the kingdom. Uther looked

at the planes for Arthur's anniversary and sighed he looked out at the dark sky and said quietly "I wish you and Merlin were here Balinor. I wish that Merlin could be here to

celebrate his eighteenth anniversary with his brother but I know I will see him and you again soon bring his home safe Brother." Uther was still off in his musings when

someone knocked on his door confused and a little on guard he said "Enter." the door to his chamber opened and it was Sir Leon who was standing there he had a concerned

but determined look on his face as he bowed the said "Sire there are there are three people here to see you the man who seems to be leading them says he needs to speak

to you in privet. He said you would know what this means so here is his message, The Eagle and the Falcon have returned home. He seemed to think that that jumble of

none sense would mean something to you sire." Uther's mind reeled he had not heard those words utter since that day eighteen years ago the only man who would know

those words was Balinor and if that message was sent that would mean he was here and maybe even Merlin was finally here as well. Uther strained to keep his excitement

from creeping into his voice as he said "Bring them in here Sir Leon and get Prince Arthur while you're at it, it is important he be here for this." Leon bowed again and left to

go get Prince Arthur and the guests that wanted to see the king. Uther silently hopped that it was Balinor and his son Merlin that he had given into his care to protect all

those years ago."

* * *

It seemed like forever to Merlin before Sir Leon came back into view a slightly confused expression on his face and he face Balinor and said "I am to escort you to the kings

chambers all three of sir." "Thank you sir Leon lead the way." Balinor said winking at Merlin who could not help but smile knowing his Uncle had no intent on letting this sir

Leon lead him anywhere not when he was the kings brother and knew these halls better then the knight himself. Before Sir Leon could even make a step to lead the way

Balinor started forward flanked by Hunith and Merlin. Sir Leon tried to get ahead of Balinor but was no match for the kings brother's long strides or Merlin's for that matter

which matched his uncles perfectly even though he stumbled sometimes on the unknown floor. Soon they were standing in front of a two solid oak doors. Balinor stopped in

front of them and motioned for Leon to announce them which he did looking a bit torn between giving Balinor a look of annoyance or ignoring him completely but he did go in

and announce them to the king and the quickly ushered them in then left the three of them alone with the king and a blond haired young man who could only be Arthur.

Uther tried to distinguish anything familiar about either of the cloaked faces but could not make out anything so he decided on a little test because he knew what the real

Balinor would say to this question if asked by his brother "Who are you?" Uther could see a small bit of a smile as the man in front of him said "I am who I was, I who I am,

and I am who I will always be." Uther's heart soared with recognition and love for the man before him because there could be no doubt that this was his twin brother Balinor.

Uther let out a laugh and said "Balinor I knew it was you only you could come with that stupid code you made up all those years ago and only you would answer me like that.

Now take off that blasted hood it had been to long since I have see the face of my twin brother." Balinor pushed his hood back laughing as he did saying "And you were the

only one who was able to understand all those riddles and codes and I remember we used to have so much fun tormenting the Knights with them. I is good to see you Uther

it has been too long." Balinor finished his sentence by pulling his twin brother into a tight embrace which he held for a few minutes then released him. Uther knew that

Balinor would only be here for one of two reason one either Merlin was with him or something had happened to Merlin Uther grew serious and asked "Balinor is Merlin with

you?" Balinor smiled and flicked his eyes to the your man standing still with his hood up but looked just a regal if not for the clothes as a prince should but also a little too

tense for Uther's liking. Uther felt a small bit of hope flood his chest maybe this hooded boy was his only other son Arthur's twin brother. Uther smiled at the boy and said

"You have nothing to fear from me boy, please lower your hood so I can see your face." the boy tensed noticeably and looked at Balinor who nodded for the boy to do so.

The boy seemed to understand Balinor's signal,, his hands were noticeably shaking as he pushed the hood of his cloak of his face. When the hood fell Uther knew just by

looking at the boy that this was his other son the one that he had sent away with his brother to keep him safe, tears gleamed in his eyes he had to hear to boy tell him who

he was he had to know his voice was shaking slightly as he asked "What is your name? I think I already know but indulge me." The steely determination in the boys eyes was

so very much like Arthur's and his own that Uther already knew what the boy was going to say but he had to hear it or this would not seem real until he heard the boy tell

him his name this would all be a dream. The boy bowed only slightly and said "My name is Merlin milord." Uther let out a shaky breath there was no doubt in his mind now

that this was his son. He could not help himself he strode up to his son slowly so that he did not feel threatened and looked at him took in everything about him then said "I

see you carry yourself like I do and have my eyes but have your mother's caring and selfless nature, from what Balinor tells me you also have my temper. I am so sorry I

had to give you to your uncle for safe keeping Merlin but I had no choice I only did it to protect you. I could not let that sorcerer take you and use you like she said she was

going to. I am so sorry." Merlin smiled a lopsided smile that looked right at home on his face as he said "You have nothing to be sorry for, you did what you thought was

right. I practically up to speed on everything I need to know from what uncle tells me. the only thing I am not good at at all is a sword fighting I am literally rubbish at it but

I can do more damage with my magic anyway though I never use my magic to hurt others unless it is in self defense or in defense of someone I love or the helpless. I am

still trying to wrap my head around all this but you and Arthur had been hero's of mine for a long time and now I know who I truly am I could not be prouder to be called you

son, father." Merlin inclined his head slight to Uther a fatherly fond smile lit up his features and he hugged his son for the first time since the parted eighteen years ago as he

said "I could not be more proud to hear you say that, Merlin." After a few moments Uther ended the hug giving Merlin another fatherly smile that he usually only reserved for

Arthur until now. With a jolt he remembered Arthur was still in the room and was probably wandering what the heck was going on. This was going to be an interesting night.

Arthur stood there look from his father to the other young man who looked strangely familiar to him though he knew he had never see the boy before but his father started

to spout of none sense about how they boy carried himself like Arthur's father and had his father's eyes that shown with Arthur's mothers kindness. Then went on about how

he had to send him away to protect him with the man claiming to be his father long lost twin brother. Then what really caught him off guard was the cheeky but at the same

time respectful manner in which the other young man talk to his father about what he knew because of what this man Balinor had taught him but that he was rubbish with a

sword but his magic was just as deadly if not worse than a sword but that he never used his magic to harm people only to help them unless they hurt others. Then he had the

audacity to call Arthur's father, father which made Arthur's lip curl in annoyance and a little bit of contempt for the younger man Arthur did not have any siblings yet this boy

was trying to take his place with his father Arthur was not going to have it.

* * *

"Father who is this boy and what right does he have to call you father he is not even part of our family you should have him punished for his audacity." Arthur was trying to

keep the anger out of his voice but failed spectacularly causing Uther to flinch slightly. the man Balinor turned to look at Uther with a incredulous look saying "Uther I thought

we agreed that they day before their eighteen birthday we would tell which son of your we had which you had Arthur the truth, I told Merlin did you forget to tell Arthur?"

Uther smiled apologetically making Balinor smack his forehead in exasperation saying "Uther you prat how could you have forgotten something like this? Now Arthur thinks

that Merlin is trying to manipulate you and take his place because he is ignorant of what is going on. This has now officially turned into a mess. You need to explain to him

now before this gets out of hand. We do not need your sons hating each other or at least one hating the other you need to fix this now." Arthur was taken aback by what the

man said could it be true that he had a brother but that his father had never told him. Everything seemed so jumbled now but for some reason he could not stop his eyes

from wondering back to the other young man and having a strange feeling of connection with him that he had seen him before like in a half forgotten dream but he could not

understand why he felt that way maybe he should hear his father out and try to understand.

Uther understood his brother was right he had forgotten and now he needed to make it right he turned to Arthur and motioned for him to sit down at the table. Soon all five

of them were sitting at the dining table in the room. Uther looked at Arthur and said "Arthur there is something I should have told you yesterday to prepare you I just did not

thing that your brother and mine would be showing up today I did not think they would be coming back till a couple of days from now. But is seems Balinor had other Ideas.

Let me explain from the begin so you understand."

For the next half hour Uther explained to Arthur about how Ygraine had had twins the night she died and that Merlin was Arthur's twin. He also explained how Merlin had

powerful magic and if the druidic prophecies where true then Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth and that Arthur would be the once and future king.

Then he explained the reason behind why he had sent Merlin away and why Balinor had been protecting him till today so that he could come home. But Uther made sure that

both of them understood that he loved them both equally so neither of them could take the others place. When Uther finished his tale Arthur seemed a bit dazed for a second

then said "Well that explains why I seem to feel a connection to you despite having not knowing you. But I guess I am glad that I have a sibling I always wanted one now it

seems I have a twin and a twin who had magic no less." Merlin straightened up a cheeky smile that rivaled even the king himself as he said "Well I am glad of that two but

one other thing is true, you are a prat." Balinor and Uther's eyes shot in Merlin's direction with a lot of amusement and shock but then quickly snapped to Arthur when he

said smiling a little "Yeah and you're a complete Idiot this is going to be fun." "I couldn't agree more." Uther and Balinor could not contain themselves anymore as they burst

out laughing as he said "They sound just like we did at their age if not worse down to the fond insult of Prat and Idiot from the right one of them as well." Uther kept laughing

but Balinor was laughing as well while saying "When we were their age what are talking about we still act like that you Prat." That just made them both laugh harder.

It was a little before dawn when He had Arthur take Merlin to the room next his so he could get some rest. Arthur complied happily Merlin however was a bit cheeky about it

saying that the Prat could not possible show him the way anywhere he looked like he could not even dress himself. And that was when the bantering started. They bantered

like that all the way down the hall till they were out of earshot while Uther and Balinor laughed at their antics. Once the king and his brother had regained their composer

Balinor said "This is going to be fun." Uther just said "Yes with the two princes of Camelot now home Camelot is in for one wild ride." Balinor just nodded his head in

agreement. Soon after the princes were gone Balinor and Hunith were taken to where Balinor's old room was and it was exactly as he had left it eighteen years ago. Soon

they were both asleep and Uther finally felt whole again for the first time in years his who family was back together he had both of his sons and his brother back the only

worry was if that sorcerer came after Merlin again but Uther just drifted to sleep in a blissful mood after the events of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry everyone my fan fiction is having issues so I literally have to put line breaks between the new paragraphs to get it to look right and be able to know where a new paragraph begins so please understand that I hope you are enjoying the story so far please review thanks_**

**_Chapter 4_**

Merlin woke the next morning still digesting that facts that had been laid out before him on who he really was. It was right after sunrise, he usually woke up at this time in

Ealdor so that he could feed the pigs, help out at the stables, and maybe sneak in a ride on Milly before having to start his days working out in the fields then spend his

afternoon and early evening training with his uncle. Merlin had no idea what he suppose to do now "Might as well explore the castle today since I am going to be living here

for a long time but first I want to look around my room which by itself is as big as our home in Ealdor." Merlin got out of his bed which to him felt like sleeping on a cloud,

and made it himself giving his hands something to do to keep his mind occupied. After the bed was made Merlin was looking around the room when he found a few things

that the servants used to keep the room clean and Merlin decided why not clean some of it himself he had done it in Ealdor so why not here as well.

* * *

The sun had barley fully shown itself when someone came in the door after a sharp knock causing Merlin to yelp out of surprise and drop the rag he was using to clean the

table in his room. The servant who came in was a young chestnut skinned young woman about Merlin's age. She quickly got a look a fear as she started ranting "I am so

sorry my lord please " Merlin was taken aback at how scared this girl seemed to be, it was like she thought he was going to hurt her and he had to put a stop to that "Hey,

it's alright, there is nothing to forgive and I will be the first to admit that once in a while I do get scared I have just learned to push through it. Now why are you afraid? Why

are you so scared of me?" The girl bit her lip as if afraid of how Merlin was going to react to what she had to say "I will not harm you or be angry at anything you tell me, I

just want to know why you seem so afraid of me when you have never met me, and I want to know what made you think you had to be afraid of me. That is all I want to

know, you have nothing to fear from me so please tell me maybe I can help relieve your worries." The girl nodded shakily as she said "Just please don't tell Prince Arthur he'll

have me punished, all of the servants are afraid of you because we are afraid you will be like your brother. He treats all of the servants like dirt some worse than others. We

actually all argue about who will go and serve him and not because we want to but because we don't. Even when we do what he asks if we get it wrong he will have us

thrown in the stocks or he will pile so much work on us that we won't get through till late in the night and barely have any time to sleep. We all are afraid you will be like him

my lord he's a bully." Now Merlin understood why the poor girl seemed so scared and nervous. "What is your name?" Merlin asked "Gweniver but my friends call me Gwen

sire." Gwen said still a little unsure Merlin smiled at her reassuringly and said "Gwen, none of you have to be afraid of me, I am not like that. I am very much like all of you. I

was not raised like Arthur I may be his twin but I was not raised in the same way he was. I never had servants or a room to myself. I lived in a small farming village no more

than an hour's ride across the border in Cenred's Kingdom. I helped in the fields, I clean up after and fed the pigs, I even mucked out the stables. I live in a house the size of

this room with my aunt and uncle. I was also treated unfairly and bullied many times so I know how all of you feel Gwen. I want you to know and also tell the other servants

this so they know, I am not like my brother and if any of you have a problem with him come to me and I will set him straight, just because you are lower status then he is

does not give him the right to treat you like that, you all still deserve respect because even if you are lower status you are still people, and I will not stand for anyone

disrespecting someone like that. Now if you do something wrong as in the sense of a crime then I won't step in because you have to pay the consequences but if someone is

treating you badly just because you are lower status or made a mistake you can come to me and I will do anything I can to help. I give you my word." Gwen stared at Merlin

with open Awe as she said "Thank you sire that is very kind of you." Merlin smiled then saw the tray that Gwen was holding in her arm as well as the package under the other

arm and said "First of all please do not call me my lord or sire or any of those titles unless situation demands it just call me Merlin, second let me help you with that." Merlin

took the tray from her and set it on the table. Gwen kept trying to protest but Merlin told her that is was alright he did not mind.

* * *

Merlin was helping Gwen dust of some things when Gwen hesitantly asked "I hear you have magic sire, I mean Merlin." Merlin chuckled and said "You getting it, but to

answer your question yes I do have magic." Merlin could see Gwen was debating on asking to see some or not but Merlin decided to answer her unasked question he closed

his hands into a dome then said "Blóstmá." Merlin's eyes flashed gold for a second the when he opened his hand there was a small purple flower. Gwen stared at it in wonder

Merlin handed it to her saying "Here you take it think of it as a start of a friendship and a promise that all of you can come to me if you need anything especially if someone if

hurting you." A true smile lit up Gwen's face as she took the flower, she caressed it for a moment then said "You are not what any of us expected Merlin and I am glad of that

I spread your message along." "Thank you Gwen, now I won't keep you because you probably have better things to be doing then helping me. So I will see you another

time." Gwen curtsied, Thanked Merlin once again and went to go about her duties.

* * *

After Gwen left Merlin took the letter that was laying on top of the package that Gwen had brought with her to find that it was from his uncle, Merlin smiled cracking the seal,

_Good morning Merlin,_

_ I hoped you slept well, I know you are probably a little disoriented from all the information that has been dumped on you in the past day but you will get used to all this in no _

_time and you are not alone. Your father and I are going to be in meetings for most of the day so do as you wish just don't cause any mischief and meet us back in your room _

_four hours after midday and if you get lost just ask someone and they will help you find your way back. Your father told me to tell you that he is very glad that you are home _

_and cannot wait to see you tonight. We will see you tonight. the package is from your father he noticed that your clothes are a little worn and tattered but that was what we _

_had to do to keep up the rouse but he decided that he wanted to get you some new clothes so I helped him out a little bit but they are from him so have a good day and we _

_will see you tonight._

_ Balinor_.

Merlin laughed saying "I hope my uncle did not let my father go too far, I hope he did not get to extravagant that would be a monstrosity, and I hope it is like what Balinor is

wearing that is more my style." Merlin opened the package and sure enough the clothes inside were almost like his uncles with a few minor adjustments. His uncle must have

told his father about his obsession for neckerchiefs because sure enough there were two of them right on top. Merlin got changed quickly marveling at the quality of the fabric

as he did. Once he was presentable he left his room to go to Arthur's. A servant was about to go into Arthur's room when he saw Merlin and bowed Merlin quickly stopped

that and said "Don't do that, here I'll take the food in and you can wake him if that is what you were coming to do." The servant started to protest but Merlin cut him off

saying "I only want to help, you have nothing to worry about so let's go in." with that Merlin walked into the room without even knocking the servant boy following close

behind. Merlin sat the tray of food down on the table and let his eyes wonder around his brothers room. The servant boy tentatively shook Arthur telling him that Arthur had

asked him to wake him up early but Arthur just said go away very rudely but quietly. The servant started to stammer out that he was told by Arthur to get him up for training

and if he did not that he would be punished. Arthur woke up enough to scare the boy into leaving by yelling at him. Merlin had seen enough he stopped the poor boy smiled

at him apologetically for what his brother had done then said to wait right where he was next to Merlin. Merlin then focused on his brother who he was pretty peeved at.

Using his magic Merlin tossed the sheets right off of Arthur and pushed him right out of the bed. Merlin watched as Arthur jumped up about ready to hit the servant boy but

found him over by Merlin with Merlin glaring at him with a look that matched Uther's. Arthur was the first to break the silence "What the hell do you think you are doing!" he

yelled at Merlin then he turned to the Servant then yelled "You went to him to get me up how dare you, you have no right!" The servant boy was in tears by then now it was

Merlin's turn to yell he was not going to stand there and let his brother walk all over the boy "He did not come to me I was already here, and if he wants to come to me for

something he has every right! Now I see why all of the servants are afraid of you, you treat them as if they are a piece of dirt. They may be of less status than you but they

still deserve respect. If you ever treat another like this again just for doing what you asked them to or because they made a mistake you will have me to deal with me and

trust me you will not like what you find. Now do whatever you were going to do this morning and remember what I said because I mean every word of it." Without even

giving Arthur a chance to respond Merlin steered the young servant boy out into the hall way and shut Arthur's door hard behind him. The boy started to apologize but Merlin

cut him off "You have nothing to be sorry for, that was not your fault if you have any more problems with him or you see someone else having problems with him then come

and find me immediately and I will take care of him. Now what is your name." "Ashen." the boy replied "Where are you from Ashen?" Ashen smiled a little as he answered

"I'm from Ealdor sire I used to live there with my Aunt Anna but I have not seen her for four years because every time I have tried to go to Uther to ask if I can have a few

days to go and see her Arthur intercepts me and forbids me from doing so." Merlin knew Anna she was a close friend of his aunt Hunith's "Your Anna's nephew she talked

about you all the time and misses you dearly, I was raised in Ealdor. I will talk to the king when I see him tonight on your behalf and I will try to get you some time to go and

see your aunt I know it will do you both some good. Don't worry about Arthur I will take care of him. Now go and do what you need to do." Ashen thanked Merlin a few times

and left with a bounce in his steps. Merlin glared at the doors to his brothers room once more then left to explore the castle for the day.

It was mid afternoon and Merlin was completely and hopelessly lost which had him amused to no end. He finally bumped into Gwen (Quite literally) after a quick apology he

said "Gwen I need your help, I am hopelessly lost. Could you show me how to get back to my room if you are not too busy I would appreciate it." Gwen laughed a little then

said she would but about halfway back Ashen came running towards them with a scared and worried expression on his face. He stopped and bowed to Merlin then proceeded

to tell him why he was there "My Lord you told me to come to you immediately if your brother was treating a servant rashly. He has one the servants running back and forth

with a target and the young man is wounded but Arthur insists that he keep going I don't know what else to do." Merlin's blood boiled with anger and his magic even more so

but he forced his voice to remain calm "Take to them Ashen you did the right thing by coming to me." He told Gwen thank you for getting him this far then ran after Ashen.

Once they were at the training field Merlin saw Arthur holding a throwing knife poised the throw at a target being carried back and forth by a young man. The young man had

a throwing knife in his shoulder and could barely hold up the target he could barely even stand. The boy was coming right at Merlin but stumbled dropping the target right at

Merlin's feet. The boy was about to pick it up at Arthur's orders but Merlin put his tip of his foot on it to stop the boy from picking it up saying "No you are wounded do not

pick it up or you'll injure your shoulder even worse. Don't worry about Arthur I will take care of him." Arthur yelled "What are you doing this is his job so get out of here."

Merlin looked at his brother and said "His job, his job. This is not part of anyone's job, No one deserves to be injured like that and then forced to put more strain on that

injury just so you can have your fun. I told you this morning that if I found out that you were treating anyone like a piece of dirt in any shape or form that you would have

me to deal with and you would not like what you found. Now you will know what I meant but first I have to take care of him then I will deal with you myself." the last part

came out threateningly "He is not worth your time just send him to Gaius and he'll be fine." Arthur said indignantly "Shut up and don't say a word or I will clamp your mouth

shut for you so don't try me." Merlin replied Arthur just snorted he started to say something but Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur's jaw was rammed shut and he could

not open it at all "I told you to shut up but you did not listen now you are going to stay that way till I am done dealing with him" With that Merlin knelt down by the boy who

was crying slightly from the pain. Merlin genteelly moved the boy onto his back to look at the wound, the snapped a piece of leather of the target shield then turned back to

the boy "Bit on this, I have to pull out the knife and it is better than biting your own tongue and we do not need you to have more injuries then you already have." The boy

nodded and let Merlin put the piece of leather between his teach Merlin counted to three then pulled the knife out quickly then murmured a spell to stop the bleeding and heal

the wound. Once that was done the boy took out the leather in his mouth but Merlin spoke first "All right I want you to go see Gaius let him make sure I did not miss

anything and let him give you something for the pain and whatever else needs to be done. I am sorry Arthur did this to you but I will take care of it now go on." The boy

bowed slightly and said "Thank you my lord you are very kind." then he left heading towards the court physician's chambers. Once the boy was out of sight Merlin whirled

around to face Arthur releasing the spell on his jaw and yelled "How dare you treat anyone like that, You want moving target practice fine but you will be the target and I

won't be throwing knifes! I told you that you would not like what you found now you will see why." with that Merlin had rocks that littered the field rise up and throw

themselves at Arthur from all different directions not hard enough to break any bone but hard enough to make it hurt then he used magic to blow Arthur back onto his back.

Merlin did a few other things to Arthur and by the time he was done Arthur was on his knees panting. Merlin let him catch his breath and stand up before he said "Now you

see how it feels but at least I know when to stop when I see that you had too much. You are an Ass you treat everyone below you like their life is worthless because in your

little world that is all they are. Well let me tell you something most of the people who work in the castle, or live in the lower town and outer villages can barely get enough

money to feed their children, or to buy their children knew shoos when they need them. They have to scrap by every day just to keep food on the table and a roof over their

head. They work harder in a day then you do in three. Some of them don't even get to see their families often because they are stuck here unable to go home to see them

because their family is in a outlying village. I know how that feels I lived like them for eighteen years, I live in a house the size of the room I am staying in with our Uncle and

Aunt, I slept on a straw bed. I worked in the fields every day, I helped around the village fun sun up to sun down every day. I was happy doing it because working like that

and living like that made me feel like had a purpose like I was doing something that benefited all of us. Inside your little world you do not see any of that so I am going to do

everything I can to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours until you understand. Until you understand and start treating people with respect through I will have

nothing to do with you unless I have to because I will not deal with someone who act like a stuck up spoiled ass. So you finish what you are doing today I want nothing more

to do with you even tonight when I have to see you I am going to completely ignore you." With that Merlin walked off but he made a mental connection to see what he was

thinking to see if he could feel any remorse there. There was some for the boy but what he thought next had Merlin stop in his tracks.

* * *

"_He may be my brother but he is not better then a peasant he should go back to the hole he came from_." Merlin fought back the urge to blast his brother into a wall for that

but instead opted to yell over his should as he continued to walk "If you are going to insult me like that Arthur at least have the decency to say it out loud." Merlin found his

way back to his room from the courtyard easily enough. Once he was alone he sunk into the chair at the table rubbing his temples. What Arthur had said stung because that

was exactly how Merlin felt. He felt out of place here like he never should have come.

He did not know how long he sat there before his door opened and he saw his uncle and father come in. They had said they wanted to talk with him and here they were this

was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you everyone who had favorite and following this story and thank you for the all of the wonderful reviews I hope you like this new instalment it is going to get a little dicey in the next chapter when an old enemy resurfaces. well hope you enjoy please review._**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 _**

"Merlin is everything alright you seem very angry at something? Did something happen." Balinor asked noticing his nephews tense muscles, clenched Jaw, and the raging

storm in his eyes. Balinor leaned over to Uther making sure only he would hear and whispered "I have not seen him this angry in years, it takes a lot to get him this angry

and I mean a lot. The last person who made him this angry was thrown half way across the village but that was when Merlin was only eight and was still learning to control

his magic, but the boy that made him angry had several broken bones which Merlin healed but after that had nothing to do with the boy ever again. Merlin is very hard to

anger you can make him mad but making him this angry is very hard to do but if you do make him this angry you might as well run and hid but that won't even save you

from him. When he is like this his temper rivals even yours. I don't want to even think about what happened to the person who made him this angry because he looks more

angry at this particular person then he did at the boy in Ealdor." Merlin had not moved through the whole exchange and Uther knew from experience with Balinor not to move

to fast when a magic user is this angry or you might be perceived as a threat and blasted into a wall.

Uther slowly made his way to the table. Uther and Balinor were finally sitting on either side of Merlin, they were silent for a few moments hoping that Merlin would tell them

what was wrong on his own but when no explanation was forthcoming Uther asked "Merlin, what happened to make you this angry from what you uncle tells me it takes a

great deal to make you this angry, so what happened?" Merlin was seething when he said "Why don't you ask Arthur he's the cause of it." Balinor stepped in and said "What

did Arthur do?" Merlin launched into his explanation until he got to what Arthur had thought about him "It took everything I had not to blast him into the wall for that for

saying I was little more than a peasant and should go back to the hole I came from, it would not have stung so bad if that was not how I was already feeling. I feel out of

place here, I don't know what I am doing, I don't even feel like I have a right to be here. Truthfully I feel like leaving would be the best option." Uther was angry at Arthur for

even thinking like that but kept calm as he said "I am disappointed in Arthur for this, I don't blame you for not wanting to be anywhere near him. From what you have told

me he has disregarded everything I taught him, It seems I need to have a talk with him and give you free reign over what you do to protect others from him or anyone and

do whatever you can to knock some sense into him."

"Ok hopefully I can knock some sense into him. Now father I want to ask a favor of you for one of the servants I know." Merlin replied "And what is that?" Uther asked and

Merlin replied "The boy's name is Ashen his aunt Anna lives in Ealdor and she has not seen him for four years. Every time he comes to ask you for some time off to go and

see her Arthur intercepts him and then forbids him from asking. Ashen told me this morning so I want to ask you to let him go to Ealdor for a few days to see his aunt. It

would do them both good. There is another thing that I need to tell you both about, it also concerns Ashen. But first what do you say to letting him have a few days in

Ealdor." Uther thought for a few moments then consented and then asked what the other thing that Merlin wanted to tell them about Ashen was. "I have always been able to

sense the magic in others and it has only gotten stronger and easier as I got older. When I met Ashen this morning I sensed that he has magic but it has not surfaced yet

and it probably won't surface for at least two weeks. When it does he probably going afraid and I want to help him when the time comes but that will be difficult when he has

so much to do around the castle so I was wondering if there is any way that we can make it so that he can be around me almost constantly. That way I can help him and

teach him the best I can with uncle's help of course." "Well the only way I can think of to keep him as close to you as possible is to make him your man servant that would

make it so that he only attends to you and that would make it easier for you to do what you need to do." Uther suggested "Well I won't force him to do anything but I can at

least have the time and closeness to teach him all I will need are a few resources that I know that you uncle can provide and that I come to you if need any help. So tonight

at the feast I will tell him to come to me in the morning so I can speak to him and tell him what to expect in two weeks and ask him if he would consider being my man

servant as a guise for me being able to teach him." Merlin said more to himself than anyone else in the room.

After a long pause Merlin spoke again with anger in his voice "Oh that it, if that prat comes in here I'll blast him through a wall." Balinor asked "Merlin are you still using an

mental connection with Arthur, what did he just think that is pissing you off so bad?" Merlin snorted "Yes I am and he thinking about coming in here with some insults he has

cooked up just for me to try and drive me out what he does not know is that those insults will do nothing but piss me off and most likely get him hurt or blown through a wall

even though I'll heal what I can afterward but if he comes even close to me right now I blast him through more than one wall. He also knows that you will find out what

happened today so he's going to try to placate you both and turn the blame away from himself. He will be in here about one minute after he figures out what insult he wants

to use." And just a Merlin said one minute later Arthur burst through the door ready to insult Merlin but saw their father and uncle where in the room and stopped. Uther

looked at Arthur and by the look the Uther gave him Arthur knew he had gone too far "I have never been more disappointed in you Arthur I can't even believe that you would

think about trying to drive your brother out or that he has no right to be here when he has just as much right as you, but most of all how you treat anyone below your station

like that boy you wounded then forced him to keeping going when he was wounded and should have been sent strait to Gaius. From the way I see it you've just turned into a

bully and because Merlin already has many of the servants going to him for help because they can't come to me because you intercept them and stop them from doing so I

have given Merlin free reign to do anything he can to knock some sense into you. Hopefully that will be enough but if not then I will have your uncle help him and trust me

you do not want to know what he will do. If what Merlin told me what he did to you was so bad that it had you on your knees then both him and your uncle on you, you will

be wishing that you never had done anything in the first place. If I here anymore of this from anyone you will have my wrath to deal with am I understood." Arthur bowed his

head chastised and said "Yes father." Merlin then cut in "Arthur I take no pleasure in what I might have to do to knock some sense into your head but I will do what is right. I

stand by what said earlier today that I will ignore you until you respect others even those lower than your station but even though I ignore you know this that when it comes

down to it you are still my brother and if anyone tries to harm you I will stand with you but until you respect others, the only time I will stand with you is when you, our

family, or Camelot herself is in danger other than that you are on your own. Just remember that I am not your enemy nor will I ever be or want to be and that is all I am

going to say to you tonight. Just think on that."


	6. Chapter 6

_**sorry about the line breaks all they mean is the beginning of a new paragraph because my fan fic doc manager is being a pain so hope you enjoy the story and sorry for this chapter being so short the next one will be longer I promise**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Two hours later the feast had started and Merlin was definitely enjoying himself even with the looks he was getting from some of the Lords and ladies of the court, at least

until Uther stood up to make his announcement. As soon as Merlin heard his father say he had an announcement to make, he tensed up knowing what he was about to say.

He was worried that the other lords and ladies would not take this well but he had to trust his father's judgment.

* * *

"Lords, Ladies, and friends of old, for the last eighteen years rumors spring up here and there that the night my late wife Ygraine died that she gave birth to twins, I never

confirmed nor denied these claims. The reason I did not is because I protecting one of them, the rumors are true I have two twin sons one of them has magic and is very

powerful. The night they were born a sorcerer wanted to take him and raise him to be used against us. We drove her off but she swore she would find him so to protect him I

sent him and my twin brother Balinor into hiding. Balinor kept him safe all these years until he came of age. You are all wondering who this young man sitting next to Arthur

is, well his name is Merlin Arthur's twin. The lost prince of Camelot has returned. Tonight we celebrate the birth of two princes of Camelot. So let us rejoice that the

Pendragon family is whole again and both of my sons eighteenth anniversary." Right after Uther's speech the whole room erupted in applause until a woman in a deep blue

dress and cloak stepped into the center of the room.

* * *

Upon seeing her Balinor and Uther tensed up and Uther said "You, what are you doing here?" the woman sneered at Uther "I told you I would have your son Uther now

Merlin has a choice because he is old enough to make it." "He won't go with you." Uther said while sounding as if he was trying to convince himself that it was true

"You aren't sure are you, but he will choose me and you know it." the woman then turned to Merlin and said "Hello Merlin, my name is Ailya. I know that your brother

hates you and that your feel out of place here. I can offer you more than your family ever could, I can offer you power, riches, glory, I can offer you everything you

have ever dreamed of. I can make so that the world bows at your feet. I know you want a life where people won't shun or make fun of you . I can give you all of

that if you come with me, why stay here when you have chance to be more than you ever imagined. Come with me and have all your dreams come true.

What say you Merlin?" Merlin smiled deceivingly "Do you even need to ask Ailya?" his ploy worked "Good then we should go." Ailya started to walk towards

Merlin but stopped when Merlin held up his hand and said with a threatening tone "You misunderstand me Ailya, you are right on one thing I do not want

to treated wrongly anymore, but you are deluding yourself if you think for one second that I will come with you. I know what you plan to do you want to

teach me dark magic and then use me for your selfish gain. I want no part in what you offer you will never have me. If you try to harm my family or friends

I promise you this if you cross me no where will be safe for you, no one not even the gods themselves will hide you from me and I don't break my promises."

* * *

At his words Ailya's face drained of color but she recovered just as quick and said "Then let's put your convictions to the test shall we, say goodbye to your

brother for the last thing he will see is my knife in his chest." with that Ailya drew a dagger from the sleeve of her robes and threw it at Arthur then used

a spell to teleport out the room. Merlin was quick to act his eyes flashed gold to slow down time then he grabbed Arthur and pulled him to the floor away

from his chair and as soon as Merlin had Arthur out of the way Merlin released the spell and the knife imbedded itself in Arthur's chair right where his heart

had been. Merlin and Arthur were breathing hard. Merlin released Arthur as soon as Arthur was sitting up he turned to Merlin and asked in a completely

shocked tone "You saved my life even though I treated you horribly, why?" "I told you Arthur you may be an ass but you are still my brother and I will

protect you as such no one harms my family and gets away with it. As that witch will soon find out." Merlin replied as he helped Arthur to his feet.

Arthur shook his head a little while looking at Merlin "I was wrong about you Merlin, you have every right to be here. You're right I do treat people

horribly and after what you just did I can see you are right everyone deserves respect no matter their station. I promise I will try as long as you don't give up on me."

Merlin got a lopsided smile and his face as he said "What are brother for Prat." Arthur pulled Merlin into a brotherly embrace as he said "Shut up you idiot"

Arthur paused then said "Well I did not say this before but welcome home brother." Merlin just smiled back knowing that no words were needed he just

nodded his head and made a joke "Well you're stuck with me now so you might as well get used to it Prat cause I will still knock you back into place

if you mess up and I expect you to do the same to me." "Of course and you're stuck with me Idiot your still going to have to put up with me so you

might as well get used to it." both of them just smiled at each other both knowing that the problems with the sorcerer were only beginning but neither

of them would face the threat alone because they have each other, the Knights, and even dragons on their side the witch will fight but in the end she will fail.

For now though it was just time to have a family and for the two princes of Camelot to get to know each other so that they could fight together as it was meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I have not updated in a while I have had a terrible case of writers block and I just got a flow of a few ideas so I hope you enjoy this and please review if I have any readers left.**_

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the night was fun for both Merlin and Arthur for after the incident with the witch Ailya Arthur could not be separated from his brother. He was asking all sorts of questions about Merlin's life and his magic which Merlin was all too happy to answer. Merlin excused himself from his brother for a moment when he saw Ashen enter the room "Hey Ashen could you come over here?" Merlin called out to him Ashen made his way to Merlin and said "What can I do for you sire?" Merlin shook his head and said "Stop calling me sire and my lord Ashen I have already told you to just call me Merlin. But one things I need to tell you tonight and one thing I need to ask you. One I got my father to consent to you going to see your aunt Anna for a few days you have a week to see her and before you go I need you to come to my chambers in the morning there are a few things I need to talk to you about that is coming that you might need help with and a way I can help you. So will you stop by my chambers before you leave in the morning?" Ashen looked like he was going to burst with joy as he said "Thank you thank you thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. I will see you in the morning Merlin I have to go pack and get the few gifts I have made for aunt and thank you again!" Merlin just nodded and smiled as he watched Ashen run off with a jump in his step that just made Merlin's smile grow.

The celebration lasted till late in the night Merlin had to help his drunk brother to his room while his uncle Balinor had to do the same with their father Uther. Merlin laughed at his brother who was acting like a complete idiot as he helped his brother get changed into his night clothes and dumped him into bed. The last thing Arthur says before he falls asleep is "I am glad you are home Merlin life is sure going to get interesting." Merlin chuckled and as he walked to the door using his magic to extinguish the candles and light the fire in the hearth saying "Goodnight Arthur I help you with that hangover in the morning." All Merlin heard as he closed the door was Arthur just laugh.

Merlin fell asleep quickly and in a blissful mood he had to admit this was the most interesting but also the best anniversary he had ever had.

When Merlin woke in the morning he knew that Ashen would be there in an hour so Merlin decided that he would go wake up Arthur and help him with that hangover he was sure to have.

"Rise and shine you lazy daisy!" Merlin yelled as he pushed the drapes open Arthur groaned saying "Merlin shut up I already have a headache." Merlin shook his head and said "That is what you get for drinking so much last night I bet you don't remember me saying when I dropped you in bed last night that I would help you with your hangover this morning." Arthur said he did not remember much of anything since a little before they left the party. Merlin sighed and said "I am so going to have to make sure you do not drink too much at parties from now on. Now sit up so I can help you get rid of that hangover our uncle taught me a spell that he has used on our father often enough that should work for you." Arthur was intrigued as he sat up he asked "And how many times had he had to use it on father before he left with you?" "From what I heard quite a few so he taught me well on every spell he knew so that if I had need of it which I think he knew I would I would know what to do now shut up you prat and sit still." Merlin said with a teasing tone. Arthur listened though and sat still while Merlin put his right hand on Arthur's forehead and said "Atheris fundunum esteria." Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and then he felt as if cold water washed over him and cleared his senses and his hangover just disappeared "Wow that's pretty handy, thanks." Merlin shrugged and said "That was nothing that was child's play for me but I am glad I could help." Merlin talked to Arthur for a while that morning but then right about the time that Ashen should be coming to Merlin's chambers Merlin said to Arthur "I have Ashen coming to see me before he heads out to Ealdor so I have to go for now but I will see you later." but Arthur surprised Merlin by saying "Well I will come with you because I think I need to apologize to him for all the times I have stopped him and yelled at him. I think he at least deserves that for what I did to him." Merlin walked out followed by Arthur saying "You know I think what happened last night actually was good for you." Arthur just chuckled and said his usually fond insult of idiot which Merlin replied with prat.

Ashen arrived right on time and Arthur first apologized to him which had taken Ashen aback but he accepted the apology and Arthur said that he would try not to be like that anymore. After he had finished his apology and Arthur excused himself because he did have to train with his knights this morning, but before he closed the door he caught the proud smile Merlin threw his way making Arthur smile back before he closed the door.

Merlin then turns to Ashen and started to tell him what to expect in two weeks "Ashen you know I have magic, I am very adept at sensing magic in others as well. In about two weeks I don't know how it will happen but you will use magic it will surface. I know you will probably be frightened but you will not need to be because I will be there to help you. What I want to ask you to do is be my manservant as a guise so I can help you learn how to control your magic and use it when it surfaces my uncle will be helping me out. So I wanted to warn you what will happen and ask you if you will consider what I ask so that I can help you." Ashen was shocked to hear that but said "I would be honored if you would help me and it would be an honor to be your manservant just because of how you have changed the lives of all the servants since you have arrived here I am more than happy to do it." Merlin smiled and said that he was more than happy to help but before Ashen left he said "Ashen you be careful and travel safely I will see you in a week and tell your aunt I said hello." Ashen said he would and left.

It was a little after mid day Merlin was reading one of the books that he had begged from his uncle the night before when the warning bell started to toll. Merlin was wondering what was going on when he felt powerful magic being used and he knew who it was. He slammed the book shut and ran to where his father and uncle would be and the only place he knew he would be able to get answers, his father's chambers.

When Merlin burst through the door of his father's room he saw that Sir Leon and a few other younger knights there in the room. Merlin looked at his father and asked "I know Ailya was here what happened?" Uther looked at Merlin like he had grown an extra head as he asked "How do you know Ailya was here even you uncle did not know until the knights just told us?" "There are some things I learned that even uncle Balinor could not teach me. I can tell when his magic is used because when he uses it I can detect the signature of it once anyone who has magic uses it once around me I can detect the signature then I can detect again if that same person uses it again within a certain distance of me. When Ailya used that teleportation spell last night to get away after she threw that dagger at Arthur I was able to figure out what the signature for her magic was. When that magic was used again a few minutes ago I knew she came back and when she left. It was quick she came here for something or someone and then she left with it. Now who or what did she take?" Merlin explained why he knew she was there and ask why, Uther looked at Balinor then back at Merlin and said in a grave voice "She took Arthur we don't know why." Merlin chocked on air then it hit him "I do, She did it to spite me for last night. She thinks that by taking Arthur in the way she did I won't be able to find her, she thinks that I won't be able to defeat her, and she believes that she is more powerful than me because she is older. Well she is going to find out just how wrong she is. I am going after him first I will go to where she took him which is the training ground I will pick up the signal of her magic and I can track her that way. I will bring him home." Uther shook his head and stood walking over to Merlin saying "No Merlin I am not losing you to her. I just got you back I will not lose you again. You stand no chance against her. Let the knights go instead they will find her and bring your brother back." Merlin shook his head and gave his father a small smile saying "Father if you send the knights it will be a slaughter and you are wrong I am the only one who can defeat her. You have to let me go or Arthur will pay the price. She will kill him to get to me and the longer we wait the more pain she will inflict on him before she kills him. I can't let Arthur die at her hands and I won't. I am going whether you say I can or not because I am the only one who can help him and I am not going to let him die and she will pay for this and I will be fine. But I am going and nothing you do will stop me so do not try. I will bring him home." Uther was about to try and say no but Balinor was beside him saying "Uther he is right he could do things most sorcerers can do at three years old when he was three he shape shifted into a wolf only powerful sorcerers who trained for decades can do that and few ever succeed he was three and never had even practiced doing it. The first thing he could do was levitate things with his mind at two days old the first thing he did was hit me over the head with a book well a few books. Uther the point is I talked to Kilgarra you remember the stories of Emrys and the once and future king that is your two sons Merlin is Emrys and Arthur is the once and future king you know the stories about Emrys and how powerful he is. Merlin is the only one who can bring Arthur back you have to let him go he will be fine. I have seen his magic grow stronger each day she is no match for him. You just have to believe in him I know I do and I know that Merlin can do it." Merlin nodded and Uther sighed but nodded saying "Alright bring him home Merlin but be sure that you keep yourself safe as well." Merlin said he would and left.

Merlin gathered what he would need for the travel and then headed towards the training field and he as soon as he was there he got the signal of Ailya's magic and latched his onto it so that it would lead him to Arthur. Merlin got a horse from his brother's stables and once he was at the forests edge he looked at the sun and said and thought "Hang on Arthur I coming for you just hang on." and Merlin set off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(**Arthur's POV)**

It had been three days since Arthur had been captured and he had already been tortured brutally with Ailya's magic she was trying to force him to betray Merlin and bring him to her but he kept refusing her. Each time he told her he would not betray his brother she would torture him with her magic till he would scream and then she would give him a five minute brake.

Arthur was on his on one of his breaks from her and he already had a swollen eye and a few broken ribs. He was sitting there in the dark cave that she held him in when he heard Merlin's voice in his head saying _"Hang on Arthur I am coming for you I am almost there just hang on a little longer." _For the first time in the last four hours Arthur finally had hope he thought hoping Merlin could hear him _"I will hold on as long I need to Merlin I won't give you over to her." _Arthur had not expected a reply but he heard Merlin again saying _"I'll be there in a few hours I promise I will get you out just hang on and don't give her what she wants I will be there. So don't give up hope." "I won't give up hope and I will not give her anything." _ Arthur knew Merlin heard him even though he did not get a response.

Just as Merlin stopped his communication Ailya came back and said "Are you ready to give me your brother?" Arthur looked at her with his one good eye saying "I will never give you my brother and he will come for me and you will regret the day that you tried to take him and every day since." Ailya smiled and said "Your brother will never defeat me he does not have the power he is powerful yes but not as powerful as me. If he comes here he will die for defying me and you will get to see it then you will die. but until then I might as well have some fun." then she started in on her next round of torture which lasted for three hours. When she finished Arthur hoped that Merlin would be here soon he did not know how much more of this he could take.

(**Merlin's POV)**

Merlin knew where to go now he was where he needed to be Arthur was just inside the cave now all Merlin had to do was sneak inside and his in the same room Arthur was in until Ailya showed herself and he was very good at sneaking around he had done it many times in Ealdor and he had to keep sneaking around Ailya's traps of mercenaries and other things she had set but he had managed to get around all of them without even any problems.

Merlin snuck through the caverns until he was in the same room as Arthur and there were many pillars that he could hid behind. Merlin went to the one that was closest to Arthur where he knew Arthur would hear him for he still had not seen him. Once he was hidden Merlin whispered "Arthur can you hear me?" Arthur looked over at Merlin and what Merlin saw made his jaw clench in anger, Arthur's left eye was swollen shut because of the wounds around it, his other eye was bruised, Merlin could tell by the way he was sitting was a few of his ribs were broken and that in the last three days Ailya had tortured his brother with her magic and made sure it left marks. Merlin was called from his thoughts by Arthur's voice "Merlin, your finally here. I thought I was losing my mind, I thought maybe I imagined you telling me you were coming or that Ailya was using it as a way to break me. She is going to kill you Merlin you have to leave me here I can't see you die." "Arthur don't worry she has no idea what I am capable of she only knows what I want her too. Now she will underestimate me like I want her too. I am not leaving you here and we will get home I promise. Now when she comes I want you to pretend that I am not here I will not let her hurt you anymore trust me, I will reveal myself right before she does anything, I will fight her and win then I will get you out of here. I promise you we will get home." "I trust you Merlin." Arthur said Merlin gave his brother a small reassuring smile but then he heard someone coming he turned back to Arthur and whispered "She's coming are you ready I promise you she will not hurt you." Arthur nodded and looked away as Merlin shrunk into the shadows.

Ailya stood in front of Arthur and said "I guess you were wrong your brother is not coming I guess he doesn't care about you. Will you give him to me now?" Arthur looked up at her and smiled but said nothing Ailya scowled "Well I have no more use for you now it seems your brother has abandoned you and you still won't give him up so now it is time for you to die." now Merlin stepped out saying "You will not touch him again Ailya." Merlin stood between her and Arthur hand raised a small smile forming on his lips. "So you did come only to die you are no match for me Merlin I have watched you use magic and it is weak no match for me." "That is only what I wanted you to think you know the stories of Emrys and the once and future king every magical being does I already know them. I am Emrys and Arthur is the once and future king you will not live here today Ailya and you will never hurt another living soul again." Ailya looked angry now "Atrice!" a killing spell went sailing at Merlin and Arthur but Merlin's eyes flashed gold without an incantation and a shield appeared while the shield was in was in place Merlin said "You will not win now it is my turn." Merlin caused stones from the ceiling to come crashing down on Ailya but she blocked those but that was not what Merlin was aiming for after the opening in the roof was there he called upon the power of raw lighting and a storm appeared in the sky Ailya looked up and said "That's impossible no one can do that!" Ailya looked back as Merlin who said "No one but Emrys I told you who I am Ailya I told you that you would not walk away and I told you last night that if you crossed me not one not even the gods themselves would hide you from me and that I did not break my promises. Well now you see that is true. Goodbye Ailya." Merlin brought his hand down in a swift motion causing a lightning bolt to come from the sky and land right on Ailya who cried out in pain. screaming for a few seconds before she was nothing more than a pile of ash.

Merlin sighed then he turned around and kneeled in front of Arthur examining his wounds he used magic to heal the wounds that had been made around his left eye swollen shut I healed a few of his minor cuts and bruises. But Merlin knew that he had to get Arthur out of here there were other things down here that they had to worry about and Merlin had to make sure Arthur got out then he had to find a place that they both can rest for a few days while Arthur recovered and Merlin could help heal his wounds and talk with his brother and make sure he was ok. Merlin broke Arthur's binding with his magic and said "Arthur we have to get out of here I know you are still in pain but I can't any more than I already have, there are other things down here that were kept away by here magic but now that she is dead they will swarming this place soon I have a good idea where they are right now. I will help you get out of here and once we are somewhere safe we can rest and I will help heal the rest of your wounds. You ready?" Arthur nodded and said in a bit of a raspy voice "Yeah lets go. by the way I am glad you came." Merlin smiled and as he helped Arthur to his feet putting Arthur's arm around his shoulder while putting his own arm around his wrist and waist to hold him he said "You're my brother Arthur I'll always come for you no matter how much of a prat you can be. I would gladly give my life for yours. now let's go."

Merlin and Arthur slowly made their way out of the caverns Merlin had to guide Arthur on some detours because of some of the wavren's that were going to the chamber they were in and a few other creatures that were easy to avoid for Merlin thanks to his magic being able to detect them. Soon enough Merlin had Arthur out of the caverns and on the horse he had brought.

A few hours later they had found a good place to camp and Merlin helped Arthur off the horse and onto the fallen log that was at the center of their camp. Merlin used his magic to collect wood and to kill two rabbits by. Soon after the fire was started and the rabbits were cooking Merlin sat down next to Arthur and said "I can heal the rest of your wounds if you would like then we can talk I know that your ribs are broken I have seen it a few times so I know a person holds themselves when they have broken ribs, I can tell your wrist is broken, and I can tell that you sprained your ankle on the way out. I can heal all of that for you and then we can talk cause no matter how hard you try to hide it I know that you want to talk to someone and you can talk to me and trust you know that. Now hold still." Merlin used a few different healing spells to heal Arthur's wounds and to try and relive as much pain as he could for him.

As soon as Merlin had finished doing what he could for Arthur's wounds the rabbits were done so Merlin let Arthur eat and he ate a little bit himself but he gave most of it to Arthur because he had not eaten much for three days. But soon they were done eating and they were sitting in silence staring at the fire.

"Arthur I know you need to talk so talk." Merlin said suddenly Arthur sighed and said "It's just I was afraid you were not coming then I heard your voice in my head and then I responded and you talked back again I finally had hope again after that for a while. But for the last thirty minutes before you came I started to think I had lost my mind and that she was playing me to break me, I had started to give up hope again. Then you showed up and you killed you did it you came for me even when I thought you wouldn't you still came for me. She tried to get me to hand you over to her no matter what she tried I wouldn't do it, I couldn't. She tried even using you against me she conjured an image of you it said so many things that I knew you would never say then she used her magic to hurt me breaking bones making wounds, she even tried using my own mind against me. I don't know how much more I could have taken I can a lot when it comes to things like torture and pain but some of the things she did were the worst things I have ever been through. If you had not come when you did I don't think I could have held out for more than ten more minutes if she started torturing me again. I feel like I let you down I feel like I was weak and because of that you could have paid the price and I feel horrible about it. I am so sorry Merlin this whole mess is my fault." Arthur let it all come out and Merlin just listened but then knowing what was wrong he knew what he had to do "Arthur magic can be used for worse torture than anything you have experienced but none of this is your fault. Ailya wanted me since we were born and when I told her she would never have me she took you to spite me. She thought I would not be able to find you but what she did not expect was that I could track her magic to where she took you just by going to where she had taken you finding her magic's signature and latching my magic onto it which allowed me to track her to exactly where she had taken you and I also made her underestimate me. Arthur you are not weak anyone else would have broken during the first few hours only few people can actually last as long as you did and fewer still who don't have magic. You lasted nearly four days and you don't have magic the longest I have heard of someone without magic lasting against magical torture was four hours. You did not fail me you actually helped me did you know that. With your faith that I would come for you even though all you had was my voice in your head which was me by the way, you kept going when it would have been easier just to give in. You gave me time to get to you, you also distracted her from even noticing that I was there and that I had put a shield around you so that you would not be hurt. So Arthur you are one bravest, strongest, and most loyal people I know and nothing will ever change that. I could not be more proud to call you my brother, and just know that no matter what no matter how far away you are, or what happens, or even who took you, I will always come for you and I know you would do the same for me so you are not weak, you did not fail, and this is not your fault, you did everything right, and no one not even me could have done as well you did do understand me." Arthur smiled at Merlin and said "You are selfless, loyal, idiot and I would not choose another for my brother even if I could. Thank you Merlin." Merlin smiled his trademark lopsided grin saying "anytime prat. Now let's get some rest I'll take first watch you need more rest then I do and we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow." Arthur nodded and laid down on the extra bedroll Merlin had thought to bring. Merlin smiled at his brother.

Merlin was glad that he was able to help his brother not just to get him out and kill Ailya but to be able to help him feel like he did something right instead of failing him and everyone else. Merlin knew he would need all the rest he could get before they started out tomorrow so Merlin knew that him saying that he would take first watch was just him saying that he would take all night watch so that Arthur could get the rest he needed.

Merlin called to a Raven with his magic then sent a message to his uncle so that he and his father knew that they were safe and on their way home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys I can't believe how many people have started to read this again even though I had writers block for so long. thank you all who have read it and reviewed I really appreciate it. This chapter is going to fun we get to hear some stories of what Merlin did before he came to Camelot. the next chapter has a kicker that is a continuations of this chapter until a little later in the chapter so I hope you enjoy that one too. I am sorry about the cliff hanger but I have to do something to keep you guys coming back for more don't I lol I am just kidding. Well enjoy and please review it really makes my day let the show begin.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Merlin was up most of the night but he had placed spells around the camp that would warn him if anyone came within a ten minutes from the camp. Merlin finally fell asleep about two hours before dawn and woke right as the sun rose. He decided to let Arthur sleep for a few more minutes as Merlin packed up camp and used his magic to erase any sign of their camp so that if anyone came this way which Merlin had no doubt they would they would not know that Arthur and Merlin had been there.

"Arthur, Arthur wake up it time to go." Arthur jolted awake in a panic Merlin could tell that Arthur was thinking that he was still with Ailya "Arthur, Arthur it's alright it me Merlin," Merlin could see Arthur starting to realize where he was "Arthur your safe Ailya is gone your alright." Arthur's was finally calm but his breathing was still a little fast but it was slowing down Merlin put a comforting arm around his brother saying "Arthur it alright but we have to go now it is almost a four day ride home." Arthur noticed that the sun was rising and said "Why did you not wake me earlier you said you were taking first watch not the whole night." Merlin smiled at Arthur saying "Arthur you needed all the rest you could get. After what you went through I only said I would take first watch so that you would sleep and not feel obligated to do anything." "Merlin you needed rest too you traveled for three days to find me and then you fought her and won and then on top of that you expended a lot of energy to get me out of there and healed my wounds once we got here. But now you did not get any rest at all because of me." Arthur felt terrible but Merlin knew how to put his worries to rest "Arthur I did get a few hours sleep I put a few spells around the camp that would warn me and wake me if anyone came anywhere within ten minutes of the camp but I did stay up most of the night watching over you." Arthur shook his head asking "Watching over me, why?" "Arthur you sleep was very fitful the only thing that seemed to help you sleep was me talking to you in any way. Most of the night I had a mental connection with you I made one using my magic just like I did when you fist times you insulted me in your thoughts saying that I had no place in Camelot and should go back to the hole I came from. I saw what you were dreaming about, you were reliving everything that Ailya did to you and the only thing that seemed to stop the dreams and help you sleep was for me to talk to you with that bond and for me to let you fell my thoughts and emotions through that bond so you knew that I was real and that I was here and that you were safe. Then you would sleep fine for a few hours but I would keep the contact but then it would happen all over again. You finally started to get some real sleep about two hours before dawn so finally went to sleep around that time I have only been up for the last few minutes. I packed up the camp and erased any evidence of us being here because Ailya had Mercenaries that she hired to try and keep me from finding you. I listened in on them for a short time on my way here. They receive orders from her every day two hours after dawn and they were told if they did not receive their orders they were to go to that a cave and see if everything was alright. If they found her dead they were to hunt us down. But there was a very large gap in her reasoning, she thought that I would take back the same way I came when I came to find you which so far I have but after we leave here I plan on taking you a different way and Ailya does not know these forests well she only knows certain routes. One of the ones she does not know about is close by but leads further away so we can get home hopefully without any problems." Arthur was nodding but then asked "Why was I reliving that, that has never happened to me before no matter what I have been through so why would it happen now?" "Magical torture does not just leave physical injuries Arthur. Yes regular torture does leave some emotional injury but magical torture can do much worse I would know our uncle disappeared for about two days when I was about eight he told me all about what happened when I was about twelve when I could fully understand. When she used your mind against you and also conjured that image of me that was used to mess with your mind and that left very bad emotional injury and at the same time she made sure that if you ever did escape that whatever she did to you would replay in your mind whenever you fell asleep or let your guard down. What she did not know though is that if you had a strong enough bond with someone who you cared about that that person would be able to help you. We are brothers and even though we have only been in each other's lives for a short while we already have that bond were we would risk our life the other and give our life for the other if we have to. With me having magic I can even be there in your mind while you sleep to help you through it. It will pass over the next few days but magical torture can leave much worse emotional and physical marks than any form of regular torture could ever do. But I will help you through all of it I have already healed the physical marks that her magic left but the emotional ones will take a few days but I will be there every step of the way. Maybe while we are traveling home talking about something you want to know about my life or want to tell me about yours will help keep you mind off it and when we stop at night you'll still know that I am there just like you knew I was there tonight. But we only have an hour left before the Mercenaries fine Ailya dead and then come back this way so let's go and once we are far enough away from here you can ask me whatever questions you want about my life before I came home and I will tell you whatever you want to know." Arthur nodded.

Merlin got on the horse and waited for Arthur to tie the bedroll to the saddle bag but when he was done Arthur looked up at Merlin and said "Why are you the one guiding the horse?" Merlin laughed and said "Well one you are in not fit state to do so I know you are still in pain even though you're trying to hid it and two I can see better than you what is up ahead but I need to be on the front of the horse to do that." Arthur looked at Merlin with a scowl and incredulously asked "How can you see any better than I can?" Merlin rolled his eyes and looked at Arthur with a look that said 'are you kidding me' saying "Arthur I can use my magic to see almost half a mile ahead of us so that we won't run into any problems at least not without me knowing about first. Now are you going to get on the horse or are you going to stand there asking questions?" Merlin said the last part a bit teasingly which made Arthur laugh and then with a hand from Merlin hulled himself onto the horse behind Merlin. Soon they were off.

Merlin set the horse into a quick trot making sure they got as far away from where they were as possible while at the same time covering their tracks.

They were almost two miles away from where they had been when Merlin finally slowed the horse down to a walk. "Why are we slowing down is something wrong?" Arthur asked "No nothing is wrong we are far enough away now and not in the direction that they think we would go. I have been using my magic to smooth out the horses tracks from here on out I won't be that it will take them at least a day to find our tail and by then we will be long gone. Now you can start asking questions if you like but if I tell you to be quite at any time you have to listen to me because that means something is up and I need to concentrate alright." Arthur said ok and thought about what he wanted to ask first "How do you know that I am this once and future king and your Emrys how did you find out about that?" Merlin laughed and said "Let's just say I could do thing most sorcerers including our uncle can't do or the few who can that studied for decades at very young age." "Tell me what it was that made you find out about being Emrys and me the once and future king." Arthur suggested Merlin smiled at the memory "When I was three our uncle Balinor and I were out in the woods just walking I got separated from him and I ran into a female wolf I actually remember all of what happened even though I was young because it was a very interesting experience. I was staring into its eyes they were blue like most wolves in this region, the wolf was pure white but she did not attack me she just stared right back at me I felt a connection with her and my magic reacted to that connection and since I was a child I really did not know what I was doing until our uncle explained it to me later. There is a very powerful and difficult type of magic that very few sorcerers ever can do even to the smallest degree and that is shape shifting. How that works is the sorcerer has to feel a connection with whatever they are shape shifting into but you can't do it with another human being it is too complicated. But once you have already done it ones with one creature you can do it again any time without ever finding that creature again just by remembering that connection and the feeling of being that creature. I really could not take on the form of the fully grown wolf at the time because I was only three years old but I did actually take on the form of a wolf cub but instead of having blue eyes or brown eyes like all the other wolves from this region I had gold eyes because of the magic that I was using. So I found our uncle in that form thanks to the extra keen hearing and other senses in that form he took one look at my eyes and knew it was me but he was completely gob smacked by it because I never learned or practiced how to do it I just did it at three years old. After I changed back with no problem at all we went home and after I was safe at home with our aunt Hunith he went to talk to the great dragon Killgarra and ask him if he knew anything about how I could do that at such a young age and without any training or practice. Killgarra then told him about how I was Emrys and you are the once and future king and everything that went along with it. He never told me what Killgarra said until we were on our way to Camelot for the first time, the night we came home. That is how I knew I could defeat Ailya and how to do it. Our uncle did not teach me everything I know I figured out some of it on my own. That is how I found out and know that I am Emrys and you are the once and future king." Merlin finally finished his explanation Arthur was intrigued by part of it and said "Ok now I understand that tell me more about that shape shifting thing. I mean what else have you shape shifted into?" "Of course you would want to know about that. Well I told you that when I was three I could only take on the form that a wolf cub well now I can take on that same wolfs from as a full grown adult male white wolf. It is actually a pretty interesting experience. One time Uncle Balinor and I had a pretty bad fight I was about fifteen and I took on the form of the wolf and ran away for about two weeks, during that time I found that same female white wolf that I had met when I was three she seemed to recognize me and because of that and her pack have no adult males in it at the time I ran with them for the two weeks. I hunted with them, practically did everything they did. But I started to miss home so I left them knowing that if I ever wanted to run on the wild side again I would be more than welcome with them and I used the skills I had picked with them and my knowledge of the surrounding area we were in to make my way back to Ealdor when I got there I stayed at the edge of the forest wondering if our Uncle would even let me back after what I did and how I acted. But then I picked up his scent which I knew in that form by then I had actually ran from it for three days before he gave up, further into the woods and I could hear someone out there just walking around. I knew he was not out there alone and I knew that the two others were not friendly to him and he did not even that they were there. I started running to where he was and just I could see him two men attacked him and subdued him quickly thanks to the element of surprise. One of them knew he had magic and place chains around his wrists that would cut him off from his magic and bind him at the same time. The other raised a sword to kill him and I snapped. I charged the man as a wolf and before he even knew what hit him I ripped his throat out the other man on the other hand was not so easy to surprise after that so I led him further into the woods because he wanted to kill the wolf that killed his friend but he also knew he could not keep our Uncle in place if he left so first he knocked our uncle out and removed the chains because they are pretty hard to come by and then he chased after me. I led him around for a while till he was completely lost, then I started to have a little fun with him and the pack I had been running with for the last two weeks was close by so I called in a few friends from that pack that I had lead on hunts many times all of them were the white wolf I had met when I was three's children they had been full members of the pack about a week and a half and were already the best hunters in the pack other than myself so all four of us usually went hunting together and had lot of fun romping around. Anyway they helped me bring him down and then I basically told them to get to the pack and that I would see them again one day and they knew better then not to listen to me since I was there superior in the pack hierarchy because of their mother bringing me in and she was the alpha female so with me running around with her an no other adult males leading them I in part became the alpha male of the group so it was kind of interesting. After they left I went back to where our Uncle had been he was still knocked out cold and I still did not know if he would want me to come home so I stayed as I was for the moment. I woke him up by licking his face and nudging him with my nose. It a took a few minutes but he finally woke up at first he jumped away not noticing at first who I was but that was to be expected, but then he noticed my eyes and it hit him immediately who I was. Tears started streaming down his face and he said my name out loud. I slowly walked over to him unsure if he even wanted me to come home but as soon as I was in reach of him he threw his arms around me and started crying saying that he was sorry for his part in the fight and that he had missed me and wanted me to come home. I knew at that moment that I had been wanting that for the last four days but I was too stubborn to see it until the day before when I had decided to at try and go back. I just wiggle out of his embrace for a minute I sat down an shifted back and I threw myself at him and cried saying how sorry I was and just clung to him for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. After all that though we talked it out and then I told him all that had happened the two weeks I had been gone which interested him to no end and amused him. From time to time after that I would get an itch to get away for a while I would tell our uncle where I was going and how long I would be gone and what I would be doing. Then I go to the forest and shape shift back into a wolf and run with the pack for a couple days and then return home. Over the last eighteen years I have shape shifted into other animals of course some magical creatures as well. There's been a few different birds, like the an eagle, a falcon, and few others, there has been a snake, a deer, a horse, a unicorn only once, a griffon, and a few other animals that I will never do again. But my favorite was always the wolf nothing could top it not even a bird. For some reason the pack I had ran with every once in a while for the past eighteen years followed me from their original area in the forest close to Ealdor to the woods we are in now that surround Camelot and the wolves in that pack know me well in both forms and know not to attack me and whoever is with me unless I give them the go ahead." Merlin paused looking at the darkening sky Merlin had been telling Arthur his stories all day it would soon be dark "It will be too dark to see soon so let find a defensible place to camp and stop for the night we will be safe." Arthur said ok and stopped talking so he could help keep a lookout for a place to camp.

They traveled for a few more minutes and still could not find a good place to camp but just as Arthur was about to say something he saw a female while wolf walk out of the forest she looked right at Merlin who nodded to her and smiled. Right after the white wolf walked away while Merlin said "They know of a cave close by that would make a good place to camp I think the reason she might lead me to a cave is because it is probably going to rain tonight. Still the overprotective mother she always was and we will be well protected because the pack has grown over the years and they are all close by. Don't worry they won't attack you unless I tell them to which I would never do." Arthur was amazed at what had just happened and Merlin nudged the horse into a trot and just as Merlin said there was a cave not two minutes away and it had started to rain lightly and was getting heavier as the minutes went by.

Soon enough Merlin had a small fire going and his white wolf friend had brought them a two rabbits which amazed Arthur even more. Soon the rabbits were eaten and it was silent both of them knew they were not going to get any sleep tonight with how the thunder and lightning were rolling and making so much noise so they just decided that they would stay awake and talk all night which made Arthur ask a lot more questions for about two hours and then they were silent each lost in their own thoughts. It was going to be a long night or so Arthur thought for about an hour later Merlin asked Arthur something that was going to make the night very interesting indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys I hope this chapter will be interesting to you it took me two days to write it and it is pretty long because I could not find a good place to stop it so I hope you enjoy and please review. Let the show begin**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Merlin looked at Arthur wondering what he would think about being a wolf himself for the night since they were going to be up all night anyway but he had to be sure his brother would not think that is was a creepy thing that Merlin could do.

"Arthur what would you say if I told you that after I mastered shape shifting I was able to bring others along with me if I chose?" Merlin asked tentatively Arthur thought about it for a moment wondering if that was even possible but then this was his brother he would not trick him like this. "Well I would say that would be pretty amazing I wonder what it would be like to be a wolf from the stories you told about you doing it." Merlin smiled "Well you just answered my other question too then." "And what question was that?" Arthur asked now intrigued "Well we are not going to be getting any sleep tonight anyway and as you have seen the pack I run with once in a while is close by protecting us. I've been caught out in a rain storm four times while being a wolf and the fur coat insulates you pretty well. I actually took our Uncle with me a few times after that fight we had when I was fifteen. I can take anyone I want with me whether they have magic or not. I was wondering if you would like to be a wolf for the night and if you like it enough maybe I will do it again with you sometime. What do you think?" Arthur's head was spinning he already knew his answer but he had a few questions first "Well I say let's do it but first I have a few questions." Merlin chuckled glad that his brother would do this with him and said "All right what are your questions and ask them all and then I will answer." Arthur took a deep breath "It is painful at all this shape shifting? How will we be able to communicate like that? Are there any others who you have met that run with this pack as well? and Will I be attacked if I go out there with you?" Merlin knew those were all valid questions but his brother had nothing to be worried about "No shape shifting in painless though if you are not used to it, it can feel pretty strange, the first time our uncle did it he told me that he felt like he was crawling out of his skin, but after you get used to it there is nothing to it. To answer you second question with me you can think what you want to tell me and I will be able to hear you and respond in the same manner and that can be done with any shape shifter but with the real wolves best let me do the talking because I know how to communicate with them in their way because if I talk to them verbally even with my thoughts they only understand a certain amount of what I am saying. So you will be able to communicate with me easily. There is only one other who runs with that pack she was practically raised by them from ten years old on. I was running with them for about a week one time when I was thirteen I was already the alpha male as I told you I had become that at eleven years old. The female wolf who had found me when I was three also found her and the same thing happened to her that happened to me. She was adopted into the pack as well, I talked with her to find out why she was out there alone, She was a druid but he whole camp was dead most by a strange sickness even her parents died she escaped before she got sick and had been wondering around for two days. She is a very sweet girl she chose to remain with the pack more than people and whenever I came around, her and I would talk for hours I have been crushing on her for three years. At times she would stay with me and our aunt and uncle then return to the pack. As for your last question you have nothing to worry about they won't attack you unless I tell them to, the only time you might actually have a problem is if you get challenged by one of the more rambunctious youngsters and don't think you can defeat them easily just because of the training you have received because it will be of no use to you. Fighting as a wolf is much different than fighting with your hands or a sword because the only weapons you have are your teeth, claws, the strength of your own body , but your most important weapon is your mind and how you use it. I did not win every fight I have had to do in this pack by just throwing them around, I was smart and cunning and I used everything I could against them. After tonight if you enjoy this and want to do it again when we have time then I will teach everything I have learned about being a wolf from how to fight whether as play or an actual fight, to honing every sense, and hunting. Those are just a few things I will teach you but I will teach you everything. Now you have had your questions answered now I have one for you. Do you want to do this or not?" Arthur did not hesitate in his answer "Yes I want to do this I think that it is amazing that it is even possible. Please let's do it." the excitement in Arthur's voice made him sound like an overexcited child getting a new toy which made Merlin laugh saying "Alright well first I have to say a spell that will make it possible for you to this, I don't need one. The I will shift first and the spell will make you follow with a minute after me. You ready?" Arthur nodded and Merlin said the spell "Tranforma andunam fermanan." Merlin eyes flashed gold and Arthur felt Merlin's magic rush over him and threw him it felt amazing to him. Merlin pulled Arthur out of his thoughts as he said "Now I need to concentrate so I need you to be quiet for the next minute ok it will difficult for me to concentrate if you are babbling." Arthur chuckled and nodded make Merlin smile back.

Merlin stared at the fire for a few seconds concentrating on the connection he had felt the first time he had shape shifted into a wolf and remembering each feeling he had and how it felt to run with the pack. After a few seconds the shift started first his skin started to grow white fur very quickly and Arthur really did not notice anything happening until the real shifting began and it all happened almost instantaneously when it really started it Arthur jumped and said "Whoa!" First Merlin's hands turned into paws his nails became longer and shaper and turned into the claws of a wolf, then Merlin's body morphed into that of a fully grown adult wolf watching a tail grow made Arthur think that this whole process was definitely the weirdest but also most amazing this he had ever seen. Finally Merlin's face changed his nose and mouth elongated into a muzzle, his teeth sharpened, his ears became that of a wolf, and finally his eyes changed color from their original ice blue to a bright gold. Arthur looked at Merlin in his wolf form and was amazed and the who transformation had taken less than half a minute once it started. Arthur was about to say something but then he felt a weird sensation start to spread threw his body he tensed up not knowing what was happening. Merlin whined to get his attention and Arthur knew he could see the fear in Arthur's eyes. Merlin's expression softened and Arthur heard Merlin's voice in his head "_Arthur it's alright just relax all that is happening it you are going through the same thing I just did. I know it probably feel strange but you have no reason to be afraid and I am right here I won't let anything bad happen to you. It helps if you concentrate on something like I was looking at the fire. I know that won't help you though so just concentrate on my eyes look me right in the eyes and don't look away it will help trust me I know what I am talking about. There is nothing to be frightened of I promise." _Arthur nodded still a bit frightened but he trusted Merlin and for the next half a minute he studied not just Merlin's eyes but every aspect of how Merlin looked at a wolf. Then as almost as soon as the sensation had started it was over and Arthur was at eyes level with Merlin. Arthur was not sure if Merlin would be able to hear him but he tired to think his question hoping Merlin would hear him "_Is it done?" _Even Arthur could tell he sounded a little scared and Merlin caught on to that quick and reassured him "_Yes it's done, and I have to say you make a pretty good wolf at least better than our Uncle did. He may be strong as a person but as a wolf let's just say it took me three years just to get him where he is now and that is not much better than the first time. You on the other hand make a pretty impressive white wolf I think that you might just be a pretty damn good addition to the pack if you choose to do this again. Now come on I have not seen the pack or Freya in six months so let's go. Don't worry if any of them try to start a fight with you they have me to deal with me and trust me none of them want to do that." "This is pretty Amazing but it seems like every sense has been magnified it is a little overwhelming." _Arthur replied with a bit of a laugh in his words Merlin head dipped down in an imitation of a nod as he said "_That because a wolfs senses a ten times better than a humans and it can be overwhelming for the first few minutes then it becomes easier to focus after that. Now come on lets go." _Arthur followed Merlin out of the cave but as soon as they were out of the cave Merlin stopped his eyes narrowing and a fierce growl escaping his throat Arthur whined which felt weird to him but with Merlin sounding like that it scared the hell out of him.

Merlin heard Arthur and knew he had frightened him but something was wrong and Arthur needed to know why "_Arthur I did not mean to frighten you but something is wrong. For one the horse has bolted and it was not because of us or the other wolves. The Mercenaries who I thought would not find our trail until late tomorrow found it today and they are close if you listen you can hear their attempt at sneaking coming from the right of us and if you smell the air you can smell their sweat and underneath that each and every one of their scents. From what I can tell there is about ten of them. Which could overwhelm me alone in either form any day. You do not know how to fight as a wolf yet so you will be in more danger if you tried and I would be worrying about you. They will be here in five minutes from the sound of it which gives me enough time to call the pack for a little hunt and have you protected. With the way the pack hunts and the way I can lead it those Mercenaries won't stand a chance. But you will be close by, you will be able to see the whole thing just please don't think of me any differently and don't be afraid of me for this because it will be probably the most brutal thing you have ever seen." _Arthur was afraid the Mercenaries would hurt his brother but he could hear the confidence which Merlin spoke with when it came to fighting as a wolf but he could tell that Merlin really was afraid that Arthur would be afraid of him after seeing what was to come.

Arthur felt a little weird doing it but he really did not have arms to hug his brother so he settled for the only thing he could do right now. Arthur got as close as he could to his brother and nuzzled his head into Merlin's neck, which Merlin seemed to snuggle into as if it were an embrace as Arthur said "_Merlin no matter what happens I'll never be afraid of you, I don't think I could even if I tried. You do what you have to do and don't worry about that because I have seen too much already to ever be afraid of you. You have to remember I have already been on the wrong end of your anger and I am still not afraid of you even after that. So I don't think that will ever be a problem, just keep yourself safe and I'll be happy." _ Merlin nudged his head against Arthur's as he nuzzled him back saying "_Thank you now they will be here soon so follow me and no matter what do not get mixed up in this fight." _Arthur did his best imitation of a nod but fail spectacularly causing Merlin to let out a barking laugh.

Merlin trotted into the wood surrounding the camp followed closely by Arthur who was a bit clumsy on four legs but getting better with each step. Once the trees had hidden them almost completely, Merlin could hear the bandits were close they were close enough that his highly tuned sense of hearing he could hear their whispering and what they were saying. Merlin knew it was time to call in the pack, he lifted his head back and howled at the sky for a second in one pitch then changed it to a bit lower for second and then he cut off completely knowing that the pack would come because that specific howl meant that he needed help and there was danger close by. Merlin was watching the wood around them when Arthur asked "_What was that howl, what did it mean?" "I called the pack for help they know that there is danger nearby enough that I can't handle it alone and I need some help. The whole pack will be coming, there are about twenty wolves in the pack twenty one when I am around. They will all be here before the Mercenaries get here. Some of the younger wolves who are good fighter but not experienced enough for something like this will stay with you and keep you safe. while the rest of us take those Mercenaries down. But until we charge them I will be close to you but once I give the order me and the others will be fighting so you will know everything that is going on." _Then a snap of a twig was heard cause Arthur to jump but Merlin just look towards the sound saying with his mind and Arthur was able to hear him "_Hello Freya you look well." _The female who Merlin called Freya crouched down playfully looking like she was going to spring at Merlin as she teasingly asked "_Hello Merlin, do you still remember how to fight?" _Merlin crouched down and with a playful growl sprang at her and within seconds pined her to the ground underneath him saying "_Does that answer your question?" _ Freya just laughed and Merlin let her up and looked at Arthur who had his jaw hanging open but closed it when Merlin said "_Arthur close your mouth it is not anything new between Freya and I it just for fun." _Merlin then turned to Freya and said "_Where are the others?" "Already in place all round your camp waiting your order." _ Arthur watched with amazement as Merlin went from his normal fun loving brother in wolf form to a full blown leader of a wolf pack in seconds as Merlin said "_Get the four youngest fighters of the pack we both know they are not experienced enough for this and tell them to protect Arthur and tell that that no matter what are any of them to enter the attack. Then get into place the Mercenaries will be her in two minutes." _Freya left and did as she was asked.

Soon enough Merlin was standing by Arthur right at the edge of the woods facing the cave they had camped in. There were four other younger wolves standing close to Arthur which made him a little nervous but Merlin explained to him that they would be protecting him if any of the Mercenaries broke free. Freya was standing on the other side of Merlin. All the wolves and Merlin were in place and ready for the attack.

Just then the Mercenaries came into the clearing Merlin let out a low fierce growl that made it sound like he was angry Arthur could tell that he was zeroed in on one of the Mercenaries in front of the group "_Merlin what's wrong?" _Arthur asked and when Merlin answered the was even a growl in his words "_The Mercenary that is leading them I know him. Four years ago he tired to kidnap our Aunt Hunith I attacked him and got Aunt Hunith to safety but he escaped I tried tacking him for days but there was no sign of him. Now he is leading Ailya's Mercenaries I don't care what I have to do but tonight he dies and he is mine." _Arthur was shocked at the venom and malice that was in those words but he understood that they were well placed.

Once the Mercenaries were in the center of the clearing Merlin walked into their line of sight growling and snapping at them. The very same man Merlin had pointed out to Arthur laughed and said "Ahh look the two princes have a wolf on their side like that will help them." one of the men behind him said "Ah Bran sir the wolves of this region have blue or brown eyes that one's eyes are pure gold I never seen that before." Bran looked at Merlin then said "So your sorcerer and probably an old one because from what I have heard it takes decades to learn how to do what you did. Why are you protecting them they are nothing to you and I have killed about three sorcerers in the last three years only got away and never had a chance to find him till now so get out my way." Merlin was still growling at the man but forced his thoughts into the man's head saying "_I am not old I am younger then you I am only eighteen years old, but I have met you before Bran. You may remember trying to kidnap a older woman from Ealdor and young boy who defeated you and gave you that scar over your left eye and few broken ribs. If you remember him you will know who I am and I am also the one of the princes you are hunting and I swear to you that you and all your men will die here tonight but you will die when I rip your throat out." _With his last words Merlin snapped at man making him jump back a little bit but he spat Merlin's feet saying "Well there is one of you and ten of us your brother must be in that cave, after you are dead it will be all the more sweat to see the look on his face when we kill him." Merlin snapped and growled ferociously while saying "_Who say's I am alone and none of you will touch him." _Merlin let out a small quick howl which was the signal for the pack to fall in around the men the white wolf that he had met when he was three stood on his left while Freya stood on his right both of them flanking him. It confused Merlin a little on why Freya would stand on his right side because that is where the Alpha female usually stood but decided to think about that later. The other wolves surrounded the men growling and snapping just as angrily as Merlin was. The men started to draw their swords but before any of their swords were drawn Merlin attacked one of the men tackling him to the ground the man tried to hit Merlin in the head but Merlin was too quick for him and bit right into his hand shattering the bones and tearing flesh. Merlin let go of the man's hand and just as the man tried to get his other hand free so he could try and get his weapon Merlin locked his jaws around the man's throat and crushed his windpipe then for good measure tore the man's throat out. The rest of the wolves had already taken out four of the men and now were working on taking out four of the others which only left the Bran who was standing there watching in terror and anger as his men fell one by one as the wolves took them down.

Merlin snarled at Bran getting his attention Bran saw the blood on Merlin's fangs and around his muzzle and the anger and bloodlust in his eyes. Bran knew that Merlin had killed one of Bran's friends if not more and it made Bran so angry he said threateningly "If you kill me I am taking you down with me." and with that the fight started.

They circled each other for a few seconds then Merlin charged Bran first biting his leg severing a few tendons needed for walking and supporting body weight with his teeth then jumping back out reach. Bran's leg did not support him very well anymore but he had wounded Merlin as well with a cut that was deep enough that it was not life threatening but would cause him a hell of a lot of pain right on his back but Merlin did not seem to notice because he charged again but this time he knocked Bran to the ground making him drop his sword. Merlin had his Jaws around Bran's throat and crushed his windpipe but as Bran was dying from the lack of air he grabbed his hidden dagger and cut Merlin's front leg with it causing Merlin to tighten his hold on Bran's neck but let out a whimper of pain. Before Bran could attack again Merlin ripped Bran's throat out. Then Merlin started to limp away from Bran's body he did not get very far but he got far enough that the others would be taken care of first before he collapsed not able to walk any further on his injured leg plus the wound on his back was hurting pretty badly. Merlin knew if he shifted back to human form while these wounds were like this he would bleed out for sure.

Merlin lay there knowing the battle was over watching as the wolves were assessing the others which made him happy and he knew Arthur was safe just on the other edge of the field. Merlin was far enough away that no one would see him right away and that was a good thing it meant he would have a little time to rest and regain his bearings before anyone found him and he was still in a bit of foul mood.

Ten minutes later Merlin heard Arthur talking to Freya he was panicked "_Freya where is Merlin have you seen him? Because I can't find him I did not see if he was hurt or if he is alright. Please you have to help me find him." "Last I saw him he was fight that Man Bran but I lost sight of him before the fight was over. Don't worry I will help you find him he is probably not far." _ Merlin turned his head to face them weakly the bleeding from his wounds had stopped a few minutes ago but the pain was still very bad. He did not have the energy to call out to them they were far away and it would cost him energy to call out to them. He knew that they would find him in a few short minutes and then he would tell them what he could with the little energy he had.

Arthur followed Freya to where Bran's body was and when he saw Bran Arthur said "_Merlin sure did a number on him but there is too much blood here for it all to be Bran's. We have to find Merlin he could be injured." _ Freya sniffed the air and then the ground until she caught Merlin's sent then with Arthur following her. Seeing the blood trail Arthur started to get worried then he saw Merlin not far ahead and he saw the wounds on him. Arthur yelled Merlin's name all Merlin did was raise his eyes to meet Arthur's as Arthur ran over to him.

"_Merlin you idiot why didn't you call to me when you where hurt I could of found you sooner?" _Arthur asked worriedly not knowing if Merlin was going to be ok Merlin's laugh resounded weakly in Arthur's mind as Merlin said "_I really did not have to energy to. When I charged Bran the first time he gave that back wound it is not very bad just hurts something terrible, then the second time I charged him I had him by the throat I had crushed his windpipe but in a last attempt to win he used a dagger to slice my upper leg which it is deep but not life threatening he did not sever any tendon's or anything it is just a pain to walk right now. If we switch back to human form any time in the in four days the wounds will start to bleed again and they will be worse. I am sorry Arthur I did not expect this you probably not want to do this again and I am sorry for that." "Well your wrong about that. This may be a bit of a setback but this has been an amazing experience Merlin. I would do this again with you anytime I can. But for now all I want to help you get better so we can get home though I don't know how much longer it will take with the horse gone and all our supplies. But I just want you to get better I don't care how long it takes but I won't leave your side just you would not leave mine. Maybe next time though let's try and not have either of us get wounded ok." _Arthur replied glad his brother was going to be ok and that he knew that Arthur was not going to leave him.

Freya came over to him nuzzled his face with her nose saying "_I am sorry you were hurt." _ Then she surprised Merlin when she started to lick his wounds cleaning them just like a normal female wolf would do for her cubs or for her mate "_Why are you doing that Freya you don't have to?" "Because Merlin I have been crushing on you for three years and I can't stand the fact that you were hurt so I am doing what I can." _Freya's answer shocked Merlin even more but he knew what he had to say "_Freya did you know I have been crushing on you for three years as well. When did you become the alpha female by the way because I know it has been in the last six months?" _Freya let out a barking laugh but continued cleaning his wounds as she said "_I glad to hear you feel the same way about me. But to answer your question the last alpha female the one that we both felt a connection with that let us join the pack. She is getting old and she knew it was time for another to take her place but she knew she had to fight with everything she had and well no one else could defeat her. So I gave it a shot and I won that was about four months ago I have been alpha female since then. Whenever you come around your still the alpha male of pack because none of the males no matter how big or strong have ever been able to defeat you so kept your place among the pack." _Soon Freya stopped cleaning his wounds and said that she had done all she could but she did not leave. Arthur was already asleep next to Merlin he had been exhausted after what had happened today and then the worrying over Merlin then watching over him for the past four hours while Freya had cleaned his wounds. But Arthur had been asleep for about an hour Merlin looked at how he was curled up at an odd angle snuggled against Merlin's side still not sure how to sleep in the form of a wolf but doing a pretty good job which made Merlin smile a little. Freya lied down next to Merlin putting her head up against his while resting it on her paws.

"_You know I missed you, you were really the only one I could talk to since the other wolves aren't really good at conversations." _Freya whispered_ "I missed you too Freya I am glad you were here tonight I just wish I was not the idiot who got injured. But I am glad you're here." Merlin said _Freya laughed but noticed how tired Merlin was and said "_Go to sleep you need just as much if not more than your brother does. I watch over both of you don't worry." _Freya licked his muzzled after she said and Merlin nuzzled her then fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Merlin woke up and realized that his wounds had closed over and were almost healed but it would still be late tomorrow before he could even think about shifting him and Arthur back because Arthur would be like this as he was that was one drawback of the spell. Arthur was already awake watching the others Freya had just come back into the camp with a deer hanging from her jaws a few other wolves behind her four of the others brought in four other deer that they had been able to kill for the pack.

Freya had always been a great hunter she dragged the deer over to Merlin and Arthur and dropped it in front of Merlin saying "_I figured you would both be hungry but I know it might be difficult for you to get your brother to eat I remember it took you about a day and half to convince me to eat like this before I did and it took me a while longer to get used to it. If you need any help let me know." _"_Thank you Freya I appreciate it but I need to ask you something last night did you use magic to heal my wounds without me knowing?" _Freya's eyes softened as she told him she had but she could not heal them all the way he would still have to be careful till late tomorrow but after that he should be able to shift back and they could make their way home. Merlin told Arthur he would be right back and took Freya aside and cut of Arthur from the conversation "_Freya would you come with us since the horse bolted and is probably long gone and would take days just to find it plus horse was carrying all out supplies so we don't any weapons or anything. I going to talk to Arthur about making home like this plus we could get home quicker than the horse could anyway. Plus I would like to spend some time with you as well. So do you think that you and the pack could come with us until we are a few miles from home then we will go our separate ways till Arthur wants to do this again and then we will meet back up with you for a few days. I could really use your help because in this form he is like a child. Until I can do this with him enough times that he hones his senses and learns how to hunt as wolf and fight. I can't even leave him alone I need all the help I can get right now and you're the only one I know will help. We both know what our first time was like and how long it took us to be able to do anything if it had not been for this pack when I got lost at eight years old and it being the pack of the same wolf we felt a connection with I would have been dead with a week. We found you when you were ten and it took the whole time I ran with the pack before I left for home to even get you far enough along that you could at least fend for yourself if you had to and then the pack taught you the rest. Arthur only has me to teach him and that is my responsibility but I need all the help I can get getting home will you help me?" "You know I will and now I know you live in Camelot I can come and visit you there just as I did in Ealdor I promise you we will help you both get home and we will stay close by after so that way if you ever need help with Arthur or you both run into trouble on a patrol you will have us to help you. You should both eat and good luck trying to get Arthur to I remember I did not believe you until you told me I did not have to eat this way again if I did not like it. Go on just let me know when you are both ready then you and I will tell the pack to head out." _Freya replied Merlin nuzzled her telling her thank you then he went back over to Arthur who was just staring at the other wolves.

"_Arthur I need to talk to you. You know the horse bolted last night and it would take us days just to find it if it has not already been found by Camelot patrols and taken home. Plus I won't be able to shift back till late tomorrow without my wound opening back up. We will would get home faster than on the horse like this anyway. Freya had already said that she would help us get back safely and since her and I are both alphas and we are both going the pack would follow and help us. We could get within a few minutes of city which we would be there a little after midnight tomorrow night if we traveled like this and we would have the security of knowing that if there are anymore Mercenaries looking for us they will not know to look for us like this. But I want to give you the choice, Freya said if we choose to do this she would help us because you have to have to admit Arthur right now in this form your little more than a child and if you ever did choose to run around with me like this again I will have to train you how to survive like a wolf and fight like a wolf which I will do if you choose to do this again but right now we don't have the time and I can't do everything. So I am asking you, will you consider this?" _Arthur looked at Merlin who saw the smile in Arthur's eyes as he said "_You know I think it might be fun and I am definitely doing this again. So the answer to your question is yes let's do it." _Merlin looked at Arthur and shook his head then said "_You know we are going to be like this for a few days and you are going to need to keep up your strength so you are going to need to eat and it is not going to be cooked or anything it is going to be going to be just how it is caught. Before you say you won't eat anything like that because it is disgusting let me tell you this. Freya thought the same way a long time ago it took me a day and half to get her even try it and she thought it was going to be absolutely horrible but come to find out she actually enjoyed it. The only reason I found out that in this form eating food like that tastes pretty damn good is because I had been lost had no way of getting any food because I did not know how to hunt at the time I was eight I shifted into a wolf because I freezing and wolf's coat is warmer than anything I had. Soon after that the same female wolf I found when I was three took me back to her pack which is the one we are with now and by then I was so hungry I could have eaten dirt and been happy she allowed me to share some of their meal that the pack had hunted down and trust me I was little apprehensive but I was so hungry I did not care and let me tell you I tasted great to me. So as a wolf some things you think you thought you would never do you end up doing and actually enjoying it. So just try it and if you don't like it I will find a way to get some other food alright." _Arthur looked from the deer Freya had caught for both of them and then back at Merlin with a look that said 'if you are wrong about this you are dead' but he said "_Alright but if you're wrong about this I promise you will have one hell of a pounding coming when we get home." _ Merlin just let out a barking laugh and said half teasingly half daringly "_After you."_

Arthur clumsily tor a chunk meat of the deer and found that he really enjoyed it which shocked him to no end. Merlin just shook his head and ate as well he was used to doing this from time to time when he ran with the pack. Merlin was able to switch from the role of a person to the role of a wolf instantaneously because he has done it so often it is pretty easy for him but he could not wait to get home.

Arthur thought the day and half was going be pretty interesting and he could not wait to get started. Merlin warned him that it would be pretty tiring for Arthur but Arthur was determined before they set out all Merlin could say was "_I tried to warn you but it is your fault you did not listen." _The Merlin and Freya took off at the head of the pack at a dead run while Arthur stumbled a few times before he was able to get it right then he was able to keep up for a while but he sure did not have the endurance in this form that Merlin had and Arthur soon found that out.

When they stopped for a rest about half way through the day Arthur knew what Merlin meant when he said that this would be tiring. Now Arthur thought that the after they got home he was going to collapse in bed for the day.

Soon after resting for about a half hour they started back up again and ran till night fall. Arthur collapsed when they stopped, he panting hard which felt strange to him. Merlin took a hunting group out and brought back a sizable amount of food back for the pack and brought back a deer for him, Arthur and Freya to share which was polished of quickly with how hungry they were. Merlin curled up with Freya snuggled close to him and Arthur curled up close to Merlin as well because he did not have a clue what he was doing yet and felt safer when he could feel Merlin close by, it helped that no matter how tired Merlin was he always made a mental connection with Arthur deeper than what just talking with their mind in this form was, just like he had the first night after Merlin had rescued Arthur. It helped him sleep and boy was he tired. The last thing Arthur thought before going to sleep was that tomorrow if it was anything like today was going to going to be hell on him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Arthur was right it had not an hour after midday and his muscles were on fire and his whole body felt like it was going to collapse. But his mind was free to wonder which was something entirely new to him.

They had finally stopped for a rest and while Arthur laid there trying to catch his breath he was thinking about the weird feeling he had all day since he woke something about him felt different but in a good way like a piece of himself that he had not known was missing until it came back was there again and it confused him. Merlin came over and sat down in front of him but did not look at him he was watching everyone else but he said "_How are you doing other than being completely wiped out." _Arthur thought that if anyone could help him Merlin might be able to "_Other than being completely exhausted from running at breakneck speed for a day, a little confused." "Why what going on?"_ Even though Merlin was not looking at him Arthur could hear the worry in his tone "_Nothing bad I just feel different in a way I guess you could say. When I woke up this morning I just felt strange but as the day has gone on it began to change. It feels like a part of myself I never knew was missing had been reconnected I don't know how else to explain it. I feel that ever since that feeling has surfaced that I felt a little empty before like I wasn't fully myself. But that is crazy right I mean it probably just my head messing with me." _ Arthur was not even looking at Merlin now either he was staring at the ground in front of him embarrassed that he even brought it up.

When Merlin heard what Arthur was feeling he knew what was going on he just did not believe it possible but there was one sure way to check Arthur but was not looking at him "_Arthur look at me."_ Merlin demanded but not unkindly when Arthur did what Merlin saw made his heart skip a beat and make him jump saying "_By the gods." _Arthur looked at Merlin like he had lost his mind but was also a bit worried why he would act like that and it reflected in his tone "_What the hell is wrong Merlin?" _ Merlin willed himself to calm down thinking to himself that this was his brother it had always been possible for this to happen he just did not expect it.

"_Arthur the feeling you described, you are not crazy it is not your mind playing tricks with you. I'll explain how I know like this and I am sure you can make the connection by my explanation if not I tell you the connection._ _When I shape shift and bring someone without magic with me the person I brought with me looks exactly like the creature we shifted into without any variations. Like as a wolf the person I brought me looks exactly like the wolves from this region eyes and all while the only difference that I have is my eyes being gold. If I bring another sorcerer with me in the same fashion their eyes are the same as mine. Yesterday your eyes in this form were blue the same color blue they are when you are in your normal form, today when we woke up I did not notice any difference, but now your look exactly like mine, pure gold." _Arthur felt like he had been hit in the head with an anvil as he made the connection but he could not believe it "_Are you saying that in the last day I somehow got magic?" "Arthur it was always possible especially with our family and with you being my twin it is not uncommon. It is just strange that chose now to surface and now that I am looking for it and I can sense your magic is as powerful as mine which usually is not possible. When we get home we will have to tell father and our uncle, and our uncle can help and I will help you to. I just can't believe it happened. Now I have two people I am going to have to teach." _Merlin explained Arthur was confused about Merlin's last statement "_What do you mean two people?" "Oh I forgot to tell you, in a little over a week Ashen's magic will surface and I already told him and he has agreed to let me help him. I am usually very adept at sensing if someone else has magic even if it has not surfaced yet your are the first person I have not been able to do that with it is actually shocking to me. But with our family it is pretty redundant to try all I can do with our uncle is catch the signature of his magic when he uses and detect how powerful it is but other than that when he is not using it I can't sense a damn thing. Maybe it is a defense mechanism that our families magic has because I have only met one other who could sense if another sorcerer had magic but not to the degree I could but he did not even know I had it so it might be a defense that our families magic puts up so that no one else will be able to feel how powerful we are and underestimate us and so that we will be safer. I might have to do a little research on that subject." _ Merlin stopped his musings pausing for a minute then said thoughtfully "_If your magic is as powerful as mine and being my twin it might be even more possible then you might be able to do everything I can do including the shape shifting if you felt a connection with the animal. If you want to try on your own next time it might be an interesting experiment. But we can talk more about this later we should get moving again we will be home by late tonight." "Thank the god's I don't know if I could keep this pace up for another day." _Arthur said exasperatedly but with a hint of relief underneath Merlin did his best not to laugh because he remembered how long it had been before he had the endurance to run like this for more than a few hours and now he can do it for almost a week if he had to without stopping.

The sun had set almost three hours before Merlin let out a bark the called the pack to a halt. Arthur made his way to Merlin's side and asked "_Why are we stopping I thought you said we would be home tonight?" "And we will, we are a mile outside the city the pack will not be accompanying us any further and Freya will take charge of them and she had already told me that they will stay in the area close to Camelot so that if we ever need to find them or we need their help we will be able to find each other_ _depending on who is looking for who. I have already said goodbye to Freya. You and I will continue on to a cave not far away that I remember seeing on my way to rescue you from Ailya, once we are there I'll switch us back and then we will walk the rest of the distance home and we should be there in an hour. After that though we will have to report to father and Uncle Balinor to tell them we are alright and are home safe but I will tell them that we are pretty tired and will tell them whatever they want to know in the morning that way you can get some rest because I know you are exhausted and I can get a little sleep though usually after one of these excursions I don't get back into my normal sleep patterns for a few days so it will be a shock if I get any sleep at all. So come on lets go." _ Arthur could not help but letting out a barking laugh because of how happy he was and how idiotic Merlin sounded when he talked about how his sleep patter would be messed up.

Merlin led the way to the cave he had mentioned and once Arthur and him were both inside he said "_After your first time it is best if you are sitting down when you switch back because then you are off your feet when you switch back. If you are on your feet you might get a little unsteady and fall over and I do not want to be picking you up off the floor so just sit down and after we have switch back wait for a minute or two before standing up so that you can get your bearings. I don't need that luxury because I have been doing this for years now so it is easier for me to be able to be standing when I switch back and be walking right away it is practically second nature to me." _Merlin paused then looked Arthur right in the eyes as he asked _ "Are you ready?" _ Arthur said he was as he sat down doing as Merlin had suggested.

Merlin shape shifted back and was on his feet Arthur followed an instant later sitting down. Merlin was right it was Arthur felt completely disoriented after the first time it was so bad that he could not help but ask "How long does this disorientation last for?" Noticing it felt strange to be using his mouth again. Merlin laughed saying "Only for a few minutes you'll be just fine."

Just as Merlin predicted Arthur felt better within a few minutes but had to have Merlin help him up and he had to get used to walking on two legs again instead of four like he had the two days, it drove him a little crazy but soon enough he got back in the habit of it quicker than he had with walking on four legs.

In about an hour Arthur and Merlin were reporting to their father who hugged them both tightly before either of them could get a word out saying "I am so glad you are both safe. When we received the message from you that Merlin sent, it made me feel better knowing that you were both alright but I was worried out of my mind, now I am just glad that you are both home safe. You both must be exhausted you can tell me everything that happened tomorrow after you both get some rest now go on I know you are both tired." Uther rambled on as he took them to their rooms himself just happy they were home most of the time Arthur and Merlin did not have a clue what he was talking about just happy to know that their father felt better knowing that they were home but worried what he was going to say when they told him everything.

Uther bade them goodnight hugging them both then left with a huge smile on his face to tell Balinor and Hunith that they were home and safe then go to bed himself. Before going into their own rooms they turned to each other just smiling then Arthur broke the silence saying "I am glad to be home but it is thanks to you Merlin that we even lived long enough to get home. I can't wait to do the shape shifting thing again it was pretty amazing. You are the most amazing, loyal, selfless person I ever met and I could not be happier that you are my brother not some dimwit." Merlin laughed saying "Well good thing you're not a dimwit either or it would be pretty boring but I am glad I was able to get to you in time and that you had a bit of fun with shape shifting thing. But we can talk more tomorrow because we both need to get some rest. You get bed prat I will see you in morning." Arthur just grabbed Merlin in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles into his hair as a response making them both laugh then once they both regained their composure Arthur pulled Merlin into a brotherly embrace and just said "Thanks idiot." "You're welcome prat." Merlin replied then they both to bed for the night. Merlin of course made the same mental connection he made with Arthur every night to help him feel safer since the incident with Ailya so that the few nightmares he still had would not be so frightening to him because he knew that Merlin was there and would not let anything happen to him.

It was going to be a long year with a lot of uncertainty and also a lot of fun for the two siblings but they both knew that they would get through it together hopefully without too much trouble.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone hoped you like the story and I am going to make a sequel to it which will take place a year after this one so please keep a lookout for it because it is going to have a little tragedy and a lot sibling rivalry and fun as well as some vengeful people and much more so please keep a look out for it I think I am going to name it "The Lost prince of Camelot 2 the new threat and new dawn" but I am not sure yet so keep an eye out it should be posted in the next few days.**

**I want to thank everyone who made a favorite of and followed this story it means a lot to me and I am even more thankful for all the great reviews there were so many people that I can't name them all here but you know who you are so thank you and thank you to anyone who read it. it makes me happy to know that I am good enough that people will read my stuff at all so thanks everyone.**


End file.
